Clover
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas... hallarás la felicidad. Pero, ¿sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes en secreto. ¿En dónde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles? ¿Cuántas hojas tenía? Un trébol de cuatro hojas...
1. One Leaf

Ok, me plageé "_Clover_" de las CLAMP, claro, versi♀n Yu Yu Hakusho; al principio es algo confuso, pero después la trama se va revelando poco a poco y se va entendiendo. Por favor, tengan paciencia, van a ser s♀lo cuatro cap♂tulos, as♂ que disfr♪tenlos n.n

_**

* * *

**_

**Clover **

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 1 de junio de 2006, jueves, 8:10 a.m.

"1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1"

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas... hallarás la felicidad._

_Pero¿sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes en secreto._

_¿En dónde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles?_

_¿Cuántas hojas tenía?  
_

_Un trébol de cuatro hojas._

_Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad. Sabiendo que jamás seré tuyo y la compartiremos._

"1".-.-.-."1"

**CHAPTER I**

**ONE LEAF**

-Me rehúso.

Declaró un joven demonio en una sala casi vacía. Éste, con su voz grave, ropas negras, mirada profunda cuya iris era más hermosa que el mismo rubí; imponía el tipo de aura que lo caracterizaba: el de un guerrero.

-Yo ya pagué mi deuda con el Reikai hace bastante tiempo, así que nada me obliga a hacerle ningún _favor_—inquirió irritadamente sin dejar de hacer denotar su hastío por aquella entrevista.

-Te equivocas.

Una anciana de pálidos cabellos y mirada apagada por los años apareció de entre las sombras, vestía con una túnica blanca muy larga y había tomado asiento frente al guerrero solicitado.

-¿Acaso ya no recuerdas todas las veces en que toleramos tus imprudencias?—dijo ésta tranquilamente.

-Yo jamás les pedí que fueran 'tolerantes' conmigo—respondió éste con frialdad.

-Podemos acusarte de nuevo y tendrías que volver a trabajar para nosotros.

-¿Me está amenazando?

-Si piensas que se trata de una amenaza, quiere decir que aún te sientes culpable de algo.

Silencio.

Al joven no le agradaba la idea. Desde que quedó en libertad, había podido hacer todo (o, por lo menos, casi todo) lo que se le venía en gana, no dependía de nadie y nada ni nadie dependía ahora de él. Era _libre_.

-Señora... quiero decir, maestra Genkai. Usted puede conseguir a cualquier detective o solicitar la ayuda de la línea especial de defensa—sus últimas esperanzas de salvarse del 'encargo'.

-Recuerdo que, no hace demasiado tiempo, me dijiste: "Usted es una persona ya grande de edad y se que puede morir en cualquier momento, así que puede pedirme el favor que necesite, lo aceptaré sin pretextos".

-¿Cuándo fue eso?—irritación.

-¿Quieres que te muestre la grabación?

Resignación.

-Hiei Jaganshi.

-No me llame por mi nombre completo.

-Tú eres el más indicado para este trabajo.

El joven no respondió, sabía que había metido la pata y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Definitivamente, tenía que aprender a no comprometerse en nada y a cerrar la maldita boca.

-Dame tu mano—indicó la anciana—, grabaré un código en tu palma.

-Debe de ser algo muy importante... ¿Está segura de confiar en alguien como yo?

-Tengo que insistir constantemente para que puedas aceptarlo.

El joven, casi desconfiando, se acercó a la anciana, ésta levanto su mano derecha y el joven puso la suya frente a ésta. La mano de la anciana emitió un par de radiaciones que alcanzaron a la del joven y una imagen comenzó a formarse.

-¿Una hoja verde?—cuestionó el muchacho al mirar su marca—Que símbolo tan extraño...

-Lo necesitarás en tu trabajo, una vez que termines, se borrará.

-Y... ¿Cuál será mi deber?

-Quiero que transportes algo...

"1".-.-.-."1"

Las enormes rejas doradas se abrieron ante él permitiéndole entrar a una fortaleza muy curiosa, era (para ser un lugar que custodiaba 'algo') muy hermoso, con jardines llenos de exóticas y maravillosas plantas, puertas doradas, fresco ambiente... sin embargo, el olor a demonio perduraba, no importaba que éstos estuvieran bien vestidos, bañados, perfumados... la esencia negra del alma... esa no se quitaba con nada, incluso la del mismo joven. Comenzó a caminar por el sendero de arena blanca admirando el paisaje a su alrededor cuando, casi inesperadamente, un demonio de cabello largo, lacio y muy negro, con seis orejas y siete cuernos lo esperaba tranquilamente a la entrada del edificio principal; el demonio hizo una reverencia en cuando el joven llegó a estar frente a él.

-Adelante. La señora Genkai me ha puesto al tanto de su misión.

El alto youkai dio media vuelta y entró al luminoso edificio, el joven, sin cambiar para nada su faz, lo siguió observando cada detalle a su alrededor.

-Debe ser algo muy importante—pensaba el muchacho—. Todos los youkais de aquí son, mínimo, de clase 'A'...

-Su mano—se detuvo de golpe percatándose de que el camino había terminado y una gran puerta se alzaba frente a él. El demonio que lo había guiado le daba la cara y señalaba una esfera amarillenta del tamaño de una cabeza—. Su mano—volvió a repetir inclinando más su brazo hacia la esfera flotante.

El joven se acercó y alargó su mano hasta que la reciente marca estuvo frente a la esfera. De inmediato las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y, poco a poco, el interior de una impresionante jaula perfectamente acondicionada se fue asomando casi con timidez.

Se escuchaba una melodiosa voz que decía:

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero hacerte feliz._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

Él esperaba admirar en ese lugar a un espécimen muy raro y único, cuya protección era de suma importancia para alguno de los tres mundos o incluso para todos, y, para sorpresa suya, no encontró algo muy diferente a ello. Unos ojos dorados lo estudiaban cuidadosamente desde unos de los arbustos cercanos, la criatura, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el joven lo había localizado, hizo un rápido movimiento y se perdió entre las hojas; después, de un salto, su cuerpo plateado sobresalió de entre el verde. Era un zorro, un zorro plateado. Pero, antes de que sus patas tocaran el suelo nuevamente, una figura de apariencia más _humana_ fue quien se presentó ante el joven.

Los ojos dorados se habían ido, la tez era sumamente suave y blanca, el cabello... oh, ese cabello... largo, sedoso, brillando entre ese tesoro de hilos de plata que hacían juego con las orejas blancas al igual que la sencilla y elegante túnica que vestía.

La criatura se acercó al joven dejando ver una cola esponjosa detrás de él y al mismo tiempo tomando su mano entre las suyas para ver la hoja marcada en la palma del muchacho.

-¿Tú eres quien va a llevarme...?—preguntó con un tono de necesidad.

"1".-.-.-."1"

La radio estaba encendida.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Por eso... llévame._

_Llévame lejos de aquí._

El joven de cabellos plateados fue reemplazado por un pelirrojo que lucía unos espléndidos ojos verdes, misteriosamente, sus ropas abandonaron el color blanco para ser cambiadas por unas rojizas; un detalle notable era un brazalete de metal grueso que se apreciaba en el brazo derecho descubierto por la camisa de mangas cortas; se había transformado por completo en cuanto salieron de aquel 'hogar' y ahora se encontraba mirando perdidamente aquel extraño aparato de donde se recitaba aquella canción.

-Es muy apuesto—comentó una joven que aparentaba unos veinte años de edad, su cabello era color aqua y estaba sujetado en una coleta con una cinta roja, bueno, casi tan roja como sus ojos color sangre, los cuales, eran sumamente grandes y hermosos; un kimono azul era su vestimenta junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color. Ella servía el té—. ¿Cambió de gustos, señor Jaganshi? Usted me había dicho que odiaba a los niños—le decía al joven de negro mientras le entregaba una taza.

-Te atacaré—éste dio como única respuesta.

-¿Eso piensas hacerle al pobre niño?—articuló una tercera y masculina voz.

-¿De qué hablas? Te lo estaba diciendo a ti, Yusuke.

-Cuando Yusuke me trajo aquí, usted estaba muy molesto porque no le agradaba la gente más joven que usted—agregó la muchacha nuevamente hacia el joven de negro.

-Eso es verdad—admitió éste—, hace dos años eras una niña, Yukina.

-Si, pero, al menos, era más grande que ese niño.

-Y¿quién es?—preguntó Yusuke.

-Su nombre es Kurama—comenzó a decir el joven—, desconozco su apellido. Es un favor a la anciana Genkai.

-¿A la maestra Genkai?—repitió Yusuke tomando una taza de té que le daba Yukina.

-Si, me pidió que enviara a ese niño.

-¿A dónde?

_A un lugar distinto._

-No tengo idea, parece que él sabe.

-Es muy peligroso si tomas las rutas acostumbradas para salir del país—opinó el otro con seriedad.

-Por eso quiero que Yukina se encargue.

-Pero-

-Está bien. Acepto la misión—Yukina estaba sentada en un sofá no muy lejos de ellos bebiendo de su taza—, por eso no se preocupen.

-Yusuke es un detective espiritual y ex-gobernante del Makai de alto rango que recibe una buena paga¿qué piensan hacer con tanto dinero?

-Tú sabes—comenzó a decir el detective—que sólo me encargo de cuidar a Yukina, y, pues, quiero usarlo para nuestra vejez.

-¿Quieres escucharla de nuevo?—preguntó Yukina a Kurama cuando había terminado aquella canción.

-Si—respondió éste con suavidad y, después de recibir una taza de té, la canción se volvió a escuchar.

_Llévame por favor._

_Un lugar donde jamás se termine la magia._

_Donde los besos duren una eternidad._

_Un sueño del cual jamás despertemos._

_Donde la felicidad siempre esté presente._

_Llévame, a donde sea feliz._

-Iremos al "Parque de las Hadas"—indicó Kurama sin dejar de ver la radio.

-¿Te refieres a ese parque de diversiones que está en ruinas?—preguntó Yukina.

"1".-.-.-."1"

-Es un dispositivo de transportación, Yukina fue quien lo diseño—explicaba Yusuke mirando como Hiei y Kurama entraban en una especie de jaula negra con la forma de un cubo.

Yukina portaba unos guantes y un visor especiales para manipular la máquina y orientarla para que la tele transportación fuera exitosa. Varios cables de los guantes y el visor estaban enlazados a la jaula y distintas señales luminosas eran enviadas de un lado a otro cargadas con la información necesaria.

-Digas lo que digas—comenzó a decir el encargado—, esto parece un medio de transporte común y corriente.

-Pues, para tu información—siguió el detective—, es más rápida que una máquina de tele transportación inmediata.

-Nunca me había subido en una máquina así—comentó Kurama anonado.

-Vaya, resultaste ser un pueblerino—dijo el joven de negro.

-Hiei—El llamado se giró hacia su interlocutor—. Toma esta espada, esta hecha de una aleación de titanium y diamante negro, además, te ayudará a canalizar ese dragón tuyo de mejor forma, úsala.

-¿Esta bien que se la entregues a alguien como yo?

-Es un favor a la maestra Genkai, no podemos arriesgar algo de suma importancia.

-Espero que con esto sea más que suficiente y... me quedaré con esto—el demonio de negro tomó la espada con su negra y resistente funda y la colocó en su cinturón, algunas chispas comenzaron a rodear la jaula y la transportación comenzó a dar inicio. El joven demonio se colocó bien un aparato comunicados enseguida de su oído, tomó la mano del pelirrojo para asegurarse de no perderlo en el transcurso del camino y observó como poco a poco su cuerpo, y el de su encargo desaparecían desde la parte inferior.

-¿Acaso, esto es...?—comenzó a decir Yukina entre unos murmullos muy leves.

Una explosión ocurrió justo después de que el último rastro de ambos viajeros se fuera, varios cables cayeron, la jaula se abrió de estrépito, las luces iban y venían como locas sin orientación alguna y el caos había comenzado a invadir aquella sala.

-¿Una interferencia...?

-¿A dónde fueron enviados?—preguntó Yusuke rápidamente acercándose.

-Los estoy buscando—por el visor, varios símbolos, luces e imágenes pasaban sin orden ni juicio, varios cables se habían soltado o destruido y eso hacía que el trabajo fuera más difícil.

-¿Quién fue la persona que intervino en esto?

-También lo estoy buscando—todo pasaba tan deprisa por los visores que ya nada tenía sentido, Yukina se levantó de su silla y tomó con fuerza el brazo de Yusuke casi temblando y quitándose el visor—. Yusuke, ese niño es...

"1".-.-.-."1"

_Llévame a un lugar distinto._

-¿Una hoja verde?—pensaba Hiei al visualizar la imagen de una hoja como la que habían grabado en la palma de su mano.

_Llévame, por favor..._

_Un lugar donde jamás se termine la magia. Donde los besos duren una eternidad. Un sueño del cual jamás despertemos. Donde la felicidad siempre esté presente._

_Llévame, por favor._

-¿Esa es la hoja de un trébol?

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

"1".-.-.-."1"

-¿Llegamos a nuestro destino?—preguntó el demonio de negro incorporándose después de haber caído al suelo, se encontraban en medio de una ciudad desconocida, en medio de un deposito de basura. El joven se sujetó la cabeza un poco y después terminó de levantarse para ayudar a su encargo a hacerlo también.

-No.

De la nada, varios youkais los rodearon; no eran muy poderosos, pero, eran demasiados, el demonio de negro podría encargarse fácilmente de ellos, sólo que, ahora tenía a alguien a quien _proteger_...

-Quédate quieto—le indicó acercando al pelirrojo hacia sí y sin apartar la mirada de aquellos demonios.

El pelirrojo tomó entre sus brazos el maletín del joven y observó como éste, sin dudar ni un solo instante, desenvainó la espada que recientemente se le había sido otorgada y un brillo magnifico era emanado de ella por el claro reflejo del sol. De un movimiento, bloqueó todas las esferas de energía que les habían lanzado y cortó a varios youkais que se habían acercado a ellos; uno de los demonios había sujetado por un hombro a Kurama y éste se giró con temor, Hiei, de un corte, le amputó la mano al demonio atrevido.

-¿Estás bien?—le preguntó a Kurama.

-Si.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para el encargado, se volvió y, en un parpadeo, todos los demonios a su alrededor estaban muertos.

-¿Por qué nos habrán atacado sorpresivamente?—pensó el joven agitando su katana y limpiándola de la sangre sucia.

Sin esperar nada más, pasó su mano por la espalda de Kurama y, con la espada en la otra, echó a correr en búsqueda de algún punto de referencia para poder llegar a su destino.

-Perdóname, está muy pesada—comentó echándole un rápido vistazo a la maleta que traía el joven encargo entre sus brazos.

-No, esta bien.

Se detuvieron; el joven trataba de establecer contacto con Yusuke mediante el comunicador en su oído, pero, la interferencia era demasiada y no se podía hablar con nadie.

-La señal no es estable—indicó con irritación.

Sintió algo en su nuca, era un bastón, se dio media vuelta y lo cortó con su arma, sólo que, para cuando se percató de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya los tenían completamente rodeados a él y a Kurama; éste último se aferró a al primero sin saber lo que sucedería a continuación. Ya no tenían salida.

"1".-.-.-."1"

-¿Entonces, no vinieron por voluntad propia?—preguntó seriamente un niño con un chupón en la boca.

El niño estaba sentado en una silla ostentosa, una combinación de metal y algodón; a su derecha, una figura femenina de largo cabello azulado ataviada con un kimono rosado se encontraba de pie mirando fijamente a los prisioneros esposados.

-Así es—respondió el joven de negro casi retadoramente.

-Y díganme...—continuó diciendo el niño— ¿A dónde tiene pensado ir?

-No lo sabemos—volvió a responder secamente el demonio.

-¿No quieren responderlo?

-El destino de nuestra cita es aún un secreto.

-¿Cita?—preguntó Kurama con ingenuidad.

-Parece que tu compañerito aún no lo asimila—comentó el niño con indiferencia—. No me dejan otra opción. Se quedarán con nosotros hasta que obtengamos más pistas sobre ustedes.

-¡Pero tenemos prisa!—exclamó el demonio de negro siento retenido por otros más.

-Botan, llévalos.

"1".-.-.-."1"

Ambos estaban en un cuarto con las cuatro paredes blancas, un sillón viejo y roto y una única cama. Pero, aparte, había un antiguo radio que, con un poco de suerte, aún podría funcionar.

-Los muros están sellados, tienen un grosor de unos cinco centímetros; por supuesto que la puerta esta bajo llave; parece ser que el rumor es cierto, el 'Príncipe Koenma', el líder de estos bandidos, resulto ser un niño—le informaba el joven a Kurama—. Si estamos en sus territorios quiere decir que nos encontramos dentro del puerto.

-¿Del puerto?—preguntó Kurama.

-Si, quiere decir que aún no pasamos la frontera. Vaya que no sabes nada.

-¡Ah!—Hiei observó como su encargo se dirigía hacia la radio y la encendía con emoción.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

Kurama cantaba junto a la radio la melodiosa canción, éste se había sentado en el suelo junto al instrumento y, con los ojos cerrados, recitaba constantemente la letra. Después de aquellos versos, Hiei comenzó a aplaudir llamando la atención del otro y provocando que ambos se detuvieran y se miraran fijamente.

-Quise aplaudirte porque cantabas muy bien, espero que no te haya molestado—dijo con un tono de indiferencia para tratar de ocultar su arrepentimiento por haber interrumpido aquel canto tan hermoso.

-No, es la primera vez que alguien me aplaude—le brillaron los ojos al chico pelirrojo por aquel detalle, nunca nadie le había aplaudido y, aunque por pocos segundos, alguien lo había hecho.

-En el edificio donde estabas¿no había alguien viviendo contigo?

-No.

-¿Sólo estaban a tu alrededor esos demonios?

-Si.

-¿Estás en ese lugar desde que naciste?

-No.

-¿Alguien te metió en ese lugar?

-No... yo... yo estuve ahí por voluntad propia...

_Llévame, a un lugar distinto. Llévame, por favor._

_Un lugar donde jamás se termine la magia. Donde los besos duren una eternidad. Un sueño del cual jamás despertemos. Donde la felicidad siempre esté presente._

Conforme la canción iba avanzando, Kurama fue cayendo en un profundo sueño; Hiei, se acercó a él, lo tomó en brazos cuando el otro ya no podía moverse por el cansancio y lo recostó en la cama cubriéndolo descuidadamente. Lo observó por unos instantes y regresó al sillón.

-Yukina no cometió ningún error en su trabajo—meditaba con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo y sus manos entrelazadas—, alguien interfirió en eso porque sabía que obtendría algo de este niño—enfocó su mirada en el ser que dormía no muy lejos de él—, los tipos que nos atacaron primero, utilizaron armas del Makai. Seguramente esa anciana esta planeando algo...—su vista rodó hasta su espada—el ejército del Makai... esos sujetos tienen muy mal carácter y pueden llegar a ser muy agresivos en su ataque...

"1".-.-.-."1"

-No ha cambiado en nada, sigue teniendo los mismos ánimos de siempre.

Una mujer de cabello anaranjado, observaba con mucho interés un monitor que se encontraba frente a ella. Curiosamente, las imágenes de la batalla recién librada entre el joven Hiei y unos miembros del ejército del Makai eran mostradas en aquella pantalla. La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió mientras que la imagen se enfocaba únicamente en el demonio de negro y se congelaba para sólo ver la expresión de guerra que éste mostraba.

-Mira _Niño Prohibido_, estos son los nuevos armamentos que nuestro ejército ha creado; la interferencia que tuvieron al ser transferidos en el módem, los está siguiendo.

Se escucha un disparo, la mujer se pone de pie y camina hasta colocarse entre sus guerreros, todos ellos portaban armas y diversos tipos de armaduras. Se estaban preparando para atacar.

-Enseguida estaremos contigo, querido.

"1".-.-.-."1"

Habían pasado varias horas, Kurama abría sus ojos lentamente encontrándose cómodamente acomodado entre las sabanas y la enorme almohada. Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a su protector y no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo en la misma posición en la que había permanecido durante toda su estancia ahí.

-Hola—saludó sin recibir respuesta y se sentó sobre la cama—. ¿No has dormido?—su tono de vos denotaba preocupación.

-No porque estoy trabajando—respondió éste sin darle importancia.

-La anciana me dijo que tenías habilidades para muchas cosas.

-Así es, pero es la primera vez que me encargo de llevar a alguien.

-¿Y esa chica? Me refiero a la chica que nos envió a este lugar.

-¿Yukina? Ella vive con Yusuke desde hace dos años.

-Que envidia...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver al príncipe Koenma flotando y a botan enseguida de él.

-Ya sé quienes son ustedes—declaró el niño.

-Eres muy hábil—comentó el demonio poniéndose de pie.

-Hiei Jaganshi, después de todo, usted es una gran personalidad por estos rumbos—una explosión bastante fuerte se escuchó en el piso inferior e inmediatamente después una nube de humo inundo todo el lugar.

-¿Tienes visitas?—exclamó burlonamente el demonio de negro.

-Parece que los vienen siguiendo—respondió el niño.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos—comenzó a decir Hiei dándole el maletín a Kurama—, ustedes huyan por la puerta de atrás.

-¿Por qué no nos entregan?—cuestionó el niño—. ¿Por qué cuando mis hombres los atraparon, no se atrevió a lastimarlos con el arma que lleva consigo?

-Porque ellos no tenían malas intenciones contra nosotros, lo único que hicimos al entrar en sus dominios, fue dejarnos atrapar por esos sujetos. No vale la pena matar en vano y menos a seres tan débiles cono ellos.

-Veo que los rumores son ciertos—dijo el niño—; le devolveré ese favor.

Una segunda explosión se escuchó más cerca que la anterior.

-Bueno, terminemos con nuestra despedida. Botan se encargará de guiarlos.

Los tres corrieron sin detenerse hasta que, en un piso subterráneo, abrieron una compuerta superior que daba hacia la calle y tanto Kurama como Hiei salieron para poder cruzar la frontera. Hiei, en cuanto iba a echar a correr, se detuvo, botan se había colocado enfrente suyo y le mostraba una pequeña rama con flores silvestres rosadas muy hermosas.

-Continúen con su cita—dijo antes de dejar las flores en manos de Kurama y regresar al lado de Koenma.

-Andando—indicó el joven demonio.

Mientras ambos corrían, sin que se dieran cuenta, un monitor de una vieja y rota televisión se encendió mostrando la figura de una ave negra muy hermosa, la canción de nuevo fue recitada por el antiguo instrumento.

_Llévame a un lugar distinto._

_Llévame, por favor._

_Las aves cantan, en un lenguaje desconocido, y aunque posean alas, jamás alcanzaran el cielo._

_A un lugar donde jamás estaré solo._

_Por eso llévame, a un lugar lejano y distinto._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

"1".-.-.-."1"

-El ejército del Makai ha comenzado a actuar.

Cinco ancianos se encontraban reunidos, entre ellos, la maestra Genkai, la sala era amplia, sólo se encontraban ellos, sus rostros arrugados denotaban preocupación y, a la vez, una seriedad infinita.

-Por más que intenten guardarlo como secreto—comenzó a decir uno que tenía una larga barba blanca—, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz.

-Me pregunto si podemos confiar en ese hombre—comentó otro que estaba rasurado, tenía el cabello corto y la nariz ganchuda.

-Ese hombre era un gran elemento en la milicia, pero también ocasionaba muchos problemas—dijo uno que tenía el cabello blanco y largo.

-De no ser por tus recomendaciones, ese hombre hubiera sido preso—agregó otro de cabello rizado a la maestra Genkai.

-Hiei Jaganshi. Ex-detective espiritual altamente reconocido por sus grandes colaboraciones y asombroso poder. Parece que estuvo realizando investigaciones secretas en el distrito de Gandara—articuló nuevamente el anciano de barba blanca y larga.

-Era compañero del detective Urameshi¿no es así¿Por qué no le pediste al detective que hiciera este trabajo?—preguntó el de nariz aguileña.

-No porque ese hombre es el único que puede llevar a ese niño—respondió cortante la maestra Genkai.

"1".-.-.-."1"

-Hiei—sólo había interferencia y ninguna respuesta—. Hiei—nada.

Yukina se retiró los audífonos comunicadotes de los oídos, había intentado contactar a Hiei toda la tarde sin éxito alguno. Miró fijamente el suelo durante un instante y después, lentamente, posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo palpando la piel cubierta con su kimono.

-Un trébol de cuatro hojas...—se detuvo— ¿Realmente existen?

"1".-.-.-."1"

Hiei aún intentaba entablar comunicación con Yukina, se encontraba frente a un teléfono, el aparato intercomunicador que la chica le había dado estaba conectado con el instrumento frente a él, pero, sólo había interferencia y un molesto ruido que no expresaba nada coherente.

Retiró el aparato comunicador de su oído y lo dejó junto al teléfono.

-¿A quién intenta hablarle?—preguntó Kurama inocentemente.

-A Yukina—frustración—. Aunque intente comunicarme, no recibo ninguna respuesta.

Por un momento, el aparato pareció reaccionar nuevamente después de haber perdido por completo al señal, sin embargo, Kurama lo miró fijamente y éste comenzó a emitir un chillido, como si estuviera sobrecargado de información, o como si un virus muy potente lo hubiera atacado.

-¿Qué está pasando?—la pregunta del demonio de negro quedó en el aire mientras éste presionaba varios botones en espera de que el ruido se detuviera, Kurama parpadeó una sola vez y, como si el instrumento careciera de una fuente de energía, todo se detuvo. El cuidador respiró de alivio.

Comenzó a caminar, Kurama le siguió.

-Ya había olvidado que tenemos prisa—comentó éste sin tomarle importancia a nada—, lo mejor será tomar el camino que conocemos—dijo deteniéndose frente a un edificio, más bien, la entrada a una plataforma de aterrizaje en donde varias naves circulaban diariamente hacia distintos puntos.

-Si—Kurama lo siguió después de que su cuidador entrara.

Ambos consiguieron boletos y abordaron un globo de helio que se elevaba rápidamente por los cielos, no era un medio de transporte muy común que digamos, pero, tampoco era como para extrañarse de él.

Al parecer, eran los únicos presentes en aquél vuelo, ambos se sentaron en una de las orillas y Kurama, apoyando sus jóvenes rodillas en el asiento, se asomó por la ventana admirando las nubes y observando el movimiento que éstas hacían al pasar cerca del globo.

-¿Es la primera vez que subes a uno de éstos?—preguntó Hiei después de haber observado a Kurama por un rato.

-Si—respondió el joven sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

Hiei encendió una radio cercana, la melodía comenzó a sonar nuevamente...

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

Apenas si escuchó las primeras palabras, Kurama se dio vuelta para mirar al instrumento que emitía la tonada.

-Te gusta esa melodía¿cierto?—sonrisa.

-¿Que si me gusta?

-¿Me equivoqué?

-No lo sé.

_Llévame a un lugar distinto._

_Llévame, por favor._

_Las aves cantan, en un lenguaje desconocido, y aunque posean alas, jamás alcanzarán el cielo._

_Por eso, llévame,_

_A un lugar lejano y distinto._

-Tus ojos tienen un bonito color verde—indicó el youkai de negro sosteniéndole la mirada al joven con un tono indiferente muy asombroso.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

-¿No vas a preguntarme?—inquirió casi con hastío el demonio guardián.

-¿Qué?—Kurama simplemente ladeó un poco su cabeza, su mirada denotaba más inocencia.

-Pues, muchas cosas—Hiei se recostó mejor en el asiento, no estaba para situaciones de _esas_.

-Ya veo, quieres que yo te pregunte... No. Aún no.

_Llévame._

-¿Puedo preguntarle sobre usted?—dijo el joven casi con timidez.

-¿Y qué ganarás con eso?—respondió el guardián de negro casi irritado.

-Sólo quiero saber.

-Si, pero con una condición—señaló después de mirar al de ojos verdes y dar un leve suspiro—, no me hables de 'usted'. Parece como si hubiera regresado a la milicia. No sabes cuánto detesto eso.

-Entonces¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Como quieras—de nuevo, indiferencia...

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

-Te llamaré... Hiei—sonrió, Kurama, el chico de ojos verdes, sonrió.

No hablaron el resto del camino, llegaron sin ningún contratiempo al destino que se habían fijado. Bajaron de su medio de transporte sin prisa alguna, calmados, sin distracciones.

Sin embargo, al salir a las luces de la ciudad sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche y encontrarse con las calles abarrotadas de seres...

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Niño Prohibido.

El demonio de negro viró bruscamente su mirada en dirección a aquellas palabras y abrió sus ojos muy grandes al darse cuenta de quién era; aquella mujer poderosa de cabellos naranjas, ropas exóticas y rostro medio cubierto por tela gastada y vieja.

-No voy a permitir que sigas llamándome así—su mirada se afiló tremendamente y su pose, anteriormente relajada, se tensó colocándose en guardia—, basura—la mujer, simplemente, sonrió.

-Niño Prohibido. ¿Pero qué dices? Si ese nombre te queda muy bien... tú siempre tan lindo y lleno de energía para matar solamente—una leve pausa e hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, el cual, adoptó una forma hermosa al ser ejecutado—. Koenma nos ocasionó muchos problemas. La mayor parte de mi ejército se quedó allá.

-Fuiste muy hábil al saber donde aterrizábamos.

-Busqué en todos los medios de transporte. Pero tanto el Niño Prohibido como el Príncipe, llaman mucho la atención. Créeme, fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Jamás esperé que tú representarías al Escuadrón Especial de Espionaje.

-Ellos no necesitan a un hombre retirado como yo—respondió fríamente, esto no le estaba agradando y menos si se trataba de aquella mujer.

-Tú sabes por qué estamos aquí. Mi ejército quiere quedarse con ese niño. La verdad es que yo extraño divertirme contigo, Niño Prohibido. Pienso que hicieron la elección correcta.

-No, este niño, me lo dieron a mí—al decir esto, el demonio de negro se acercó un poco al joven pelirrojo y se colocó un poco delante suyo, denotando su decisión de protegerlo a toda costa.

-Supongo que _ellos_ te encargaron esto¿no?—expresión relajada, sonrisa burlona— ¿Ese parlamento formado por ancianos que se hacen llamar sabios? Vaya que si son astutos. Después de todo, ellos son los que manejan los asuntos de _esa_ nación por encima de nuestro cielo.

-Si quieres, podemos pelear como en los viejos tiempos—exclamó Hiei colocando una de sus manos sobre la katana que traía consigo.

-¿Aquí mismo?—su sonrisa se amplió.

-No seas idiota. Esto lo decidiremos en el callejón trasero.

-A mí, no me importa que sea aquí.

-A mí, si. No quiero que los demás se alboroten y me estorben.

-Se que ve no has cambiado en nada, Niño Prohibido.

Caminaron los tres silenciosamente hasta que llegaron al callejón mencionado, estaba sucio y un ambiente de humedad se percibía por los alrededores; no había tiempo que perder, la misión estaba en peligro.

-En cuanto te dé la señal, correrás hacia el este—indicaba Hiei a Kurama dándole el maletín que traía consigo con seguridad.

-Si—respondió casi sin tono.

-No importa lo que suceda conmigo, debes huir corriendo—miró nuevamente los ojos del ser que habían puesto a su encargo, estos lo miraban preocupadamente y con rastros de temor.

Dejó de prestarle atención al pelirrojo, un error y seguramente moriría en el acto; tomó la espada con la funda y lentamente comenzó a desenvainarla observando el agradable resplandor que ésta emitía; su contraria, aquella mujer, sacó dos armas, dos espadas cortas y gemelas mejor conocidas como kodachis.

-Hiei, no sabes el gusto que me da pelear contigo de nuevo—decía mientras se colocaba en posición.

-¿Acaso no hay alguien que juegue contigo, Mukuro?—también se colocó en su propia pose ofensiva—. Apuesto que todo el mundo debe odiarte.

Sin articular más palabras, la batalla entre ambos contrincantes comenzó. Atacaban con golpes secos y directos, ofensiva y defensivamente al mismo tiempo, un descuido y podrían terminar sin cabeza sin que se dieran cuenta. La velocidad de los ataques comenzó a aumentar según el tiempo iba pasando, cada vez era más y más difícil diferenciar la procedencia del sonido que se producía por el choque de las armas.

-¿Sabes? Tu collar... lo tengo oculto en mi estómago—un movimiento y ambos terminaron completamente tensos entre sus armas a corta distancia el uno del otro—. Lo cuido como si fuera mi linda mascota¿acaso no puedes sentirlo tú también?

Se escuchó el salpicar de la sangre en el duro suelo, Hiei logró hacerle un corte en la mejilla izquierda a la mujer que constantemente lo había acosado tanto tiempo atrás; aquél collar al que se refería era el único recuerdo que conservaba de su lugar de origen, de su madre y del castigo al que había sido sometido por ser prohibido; se separaron, ésta observó unos segundos el liquido rojizo y con una sonrisa malévola en los labios dijo:

-En verdad eres muy lindo, Niño Prohibido.

-¡Hiei!—el mencionado giró rápidamente su mirada hacia Kurama quien lo llamaba. Un demonio soldado, parte del ejército de Mukuro, había sujetado un brazo del joven de ojos verdes.

Aquella distracción fue bien aprovechada por la mujer, ella, sin dudar ni un solo instante, se abalanzó en contra del demonio contra quien estaba peleando y lo derribó al suelo quedándose ella sobre él; ambas de sus kodachis se encontraban en una posición peligrosa para el youkai de negro, éste a penas si había conseguido bloquear el ataque completo antes de que finalizara cortándolo a él.

-Sabía que me harías una jugada sucia—decía el demonio de fuego forcejeando por liberarse y poder ayudar a su protegido.

-Te dije que tú y yo tendríamos una pelea—acercó una de sus espadas el cuello de Hiei—. Pero no te prometí que no tocaría al niño.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado, la misión era lo suficientemente importante como para que poco le importara el estado físico de su cuerpo (eso no significaba que siempre lo tomara en cuenta); soltó su arma recibiendo una de las kodachis en su hombro izquierdo y una expresión de asombro por parte de Mukuro, estiró el brazo y unas llamas aparecieron en la palma de su mano, apuntó hacia el soldado que tenía sujetado a Kurama y disparó una llamarada incinerando al condenado en cuestión de segundos. Un segundo soldado apareció y corrió con la misma suerte que el tercero; Kurama sólo miraba fijamente a Hiei.

-¡Vamos!—decía el joven mientras intentaba incorporarse con la espada incrustada—. ¡Corre!—un tercer soldado apareció detrás de Kurama. Fue atravesado por una espada ajena a la batalla.

Hiei volteó y su faz se mostró visiblemente aliviada al reconocer el rostro de quien había salvado a su protegido.

-Yusuke—logró pronunciar apenas.

"1".-.-.-."1"

El demonio de fuego, ahora desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba y con un parche especial en donde se encontraba el corte provocado por la reciente pelea, abrió lentamente sus ojos parpadeando varias veces antes de poder recobrar la visibilidad completamente. Miró en su entorno, a su derecha se encontraba Kurama sentado sobre una silla abrazando el maletín que él le había dado mientras que lo miraba preocupadamente y a su izquierda se encontraba Yusuke de pie.

-Oye... ¿qué hago dormido?—preguntó el demonio que manipulaba el fuego al mismo tiempo en que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Quedaste inconsciente después de recibir una descarga con las espadas de Mukuro—Yusuke fue por un botiquín que se encontraba cerca de él.

-¡Esa loca depravada!—exclamó el herido al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba bruscamente en la cama que le habían improvisado en aquel cuarto amplio y desolado—. ¿Y Mukuro?—volteó a mirar a Yusuke.

-Se retiró—él estaba sacando algo del botiquín.

-¿Y cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

-Yukina los encontró—se regresó hacia Hiei y le dio un pequeño frasco que contenía algunas cápsulas de color marrón.

-Lo que no soporto es el sabor de la medicina—dijo aceptando el frasquito.

-Entonces, no la tomes—dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación dejando a Hiei solo con Kurama.

-¿Por qué no huiste?—intentó aparentar enfado, mirándolo con un enojo imaginario.

-No quería irme. Mira... ni yo mismo sé. Pero... no quería apartarme de ti.

-Esas palabras mejor deberías guardarlas para la persona de quien te enamores—respondió con un acento un tanto irónico, sin embargo, sonriendo.

-¿Es algo que no se puede decir?—inquirió con inocencia.

-No... no es eso—cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente—. No... Tomé una medicina, aunque no me gusta mucho su sabor.

-¿Te duele?—abrió los ojos, Kurama estaba señalando su hombro izquierdo—. Tienes una cicatriz.

-Si, ésa la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo—el dedo de Kurama se posó sobre la herida sanada del demonio de fuego, después y lentamente, se deslizó hacia abajo, llegando al corazón.

-¿Y aquí?—preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo sé—tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la apartó de sí—. Voy a cambiarme—tomó el maletín y se disponía a abrirlo cuando su mirar se detuvo en Kurama—. ¿Vas a verme?

-¿No está bien?

-...me da un poco de pena—dijo volteando hacia otro lado mientras que Kurama salía de la habitación y al mismo tiempo era Yusuke quien entraba. Tomó una camisa de manga larga y se dispuso a ponérsela—. Ya veo, estás cumpliendo una misión.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Tienes tanto trabajo que ni siquiera duermes en casa de Yukina... y dudo mucho que estés lo suficientemente aburrido para seguirnos—sacó la cabeza de aquella prenda y comenzó a arreglársela—. Las palabras que dije cuando éramos compañeros, aún son validas, Yusuke.

Terminó de arreglarse y tomó el maletín mientras que Kurama se reunía con él; el chico pelirrojo caminaba a sus espaldas, siguiéndolo en silencio, pero Yusuke lo detuvo justo en la salida.

-Mukuro se esta reteniendo los transportes públicos—le dijo entregándole una llave. No cruzaron más palabras y se separaron, Hiei fue en busca del auto que se les había conseguido.

Ya dentro del vehículo, la radio decía:

-Hace unos minutos, hubo una explosión en el distrito del Príncipe Koenma. Todas sus rutas han sido cerradas.

-El Príncipe Koenma...—susurró Hiei, atento a la calle que recorría y ambas manos sobre el volante, Kurama miraba las flores que recién le habían obsequiado.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Por eso, llévame, a un lugar lejano y distinto._

_Llévame._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Llévame, por favor._

_Llévame, por favor._

_Donde las alas se mojan, donde los dedos se entrelacen, donde nuestros cuerpos se derritan, fusionando nuestras mentes._

_Llévame, por favor._

_Quiero ser feliz._

-¿Acaso no eres feliz?—preguntó de repente el niño de ojos verdes al que tenía la iris roja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque al ser que le gustaba esa canción... no era feliz del todo.

-¿Quién...?

-El cantante.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

-¿Fue tu amante?—siguió preguntando el niño a su cuidador.

-Algo así—su mirada se entristeció levemente.

-¿Y también ahora?

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

-No. Él murió.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo se llama?—miró a Hiei, necesitaba saber...

-Kuronue...

-Lo conozco. Me gustan sus canciones—rastros de alegría en su voz.

-Pero el nunca debutó oficialmente como artista, ni lanzó ningún disco. Definitivamente no puedes conocerlo.

_No busco tu pasado, lo que me interesa es saber tu presente._

-Si, lo conozco.

-Pero si siempre has estado en ese edificio...

_Tejiendo juntos aquel futuro frágil._

_Llévame, por favor._

-No, aún no soy feliz. Porque aún no me has llevado.

-¿Y si te llevo, serás feliz?

-Aún no estoy seguro, pero...—clavó su mirada en las flores nuevamente—. Ojalá que así sea.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

"1".-.-.-."1"

-Ambos se dirigen a su destino en el auto que les tenía preparado—Yusuke se encontraba solo en la habitación en donde anteriormente Hiei se había recuperado, portaba un visor que le mostraba la imagen de la maestra Genkai en el cristal oscuro, junto con unos audífonos que le permitían escucharla.

-Ese niño sólo es perseguido por el ejército del Makai. Por favor, quiero que sigas protegiéndolos.

-Hiei ya se dio cuenta.

-¿Te refieres a tu misión?—Yusuke asintió—. Aunque esto no hubiera sido una misión, estoy segura de que habrías hecho lo mismo. Aunque este hombre tenga una maravillosa suerte, no significa que esta misión terminará de la misma manera que las demás ya que él lleva un secreto confidencial del Reikai. Kurama posee una hoja más que la niña que tú estás cuidando—ante aquellas palabras, el detective abrió sus ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa—. Me refiero a que él es un trébol de cuatro hojas, algo que jamás puede existir en ninguno de los tres mundos.

"1".-.-.-."1"

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Kurama a Hiei mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Estoy poniendo una trampa a los sujetos que quieran atacarnos—decía éste mientras colocaba varios hilos de resistencia poderosa por la ventana de la hermosa habitación que había conseguido.

-Qué bonito lugar es este—sonriendo, Kurama echó una ojeada a su alrededor.

-Si nos quedamos en un hotel barato, existe la posibilidad de que nos encuentren más rápido y los hoteles de mejor calidad, poseen una mayor seguridad. Así que nos servirá de algo. Supongo que a Mukuro tampoco le gustará armar un alboroto en lugares tan llamativos como éstos.

-¿Siempre duermes así?—preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-No... lo hago porque eres un niño muy solicitado.

-Pero ellos no me quieren porque les agrado—bajó la mirada, Hiei volteó a verlo—. ¿Él es tu amigo?

-¿Quién...?

-El hombre que nos rescató.

-Cómo puedo explicártelo... es un sujeto que conocí desde que... bueno... intenté robar unos tesoros y... terminamos como compañeros de trabajo.

-Aquí dentro...—el pelirrojo señaló su cabeza—. Ese hombre...

-No entiendo—se acercó al chico—¿qué tiene Yusuke aquí?—también señaló su cabeza.

-Aquí dentro...—aún, también, con su dedo índice señalando su cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que no está bien aquí dentro? No me sorprendería...

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Está bien que no lo sepas—el joven de ojos verdes bajó su mano junto con la mirada.

-No sabemos qué podrá ocurrir antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino, así que, lo mejor será que duermas ahora que tienes oportunidad—tomó asiento en la cama consecutiva a la de Kurama mientras observaba como éste se recostaba.

-¿Y tú...?—sobre su lecho, se sentó casi de golpe y se inclino más hacia donde su guardián se encontraba—. ¿No vas a dormir?

-No, pueden venir visitas.

-¿Vas a quedarte despierto todo el tiempo?

-Utilizo medicina para no dormirme mientras trabajo, descuida, todo está bien.

-No... yo no dormiré, estaré al pendiente por si alguien viene. Por eso, duérmete—voz dulce y suave.

-Espera un minuto—él estaba cruzado de brazos—. Eres un niño muy insistente¿tanto te gusta dormir?

-Si, porque cuando duermo se me olvida...—giró su mirada hacia la ventana con todos los cables tratando de mirar más allá—. Que estoy solo.

-...está bien—el demonio de negro se levantó, aproximó a Kurama y, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, empujó con cuidado al joven a la cama—. Si tengo sueño, te despertaré para que me reemplaces.

-¿Te sentiste triste cuando murió Kuronue?—soltó mientras era arropado, Hiei abrió ligeramente sus ojos y la melancolía regresó.

-Si...

-¿Lloraste por él?

-Ya ni lo recuerdo...

-Si yo muero, de seguro, nadie llorará por mí—cerró sus ojos y, sin darse cuenta, el demonio de fuego tomó su mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy solo—abrió sus ojos como si de repente hubiera recordado algo, la mano que tenía a la de su cuidador se elevó un poco junto a la suya—Kuronue tenía una voz muy hermosa, solía cantar esa hermosa melodía en sus conciertos—poco a poco, fue cerrando sus ojos nuevamente y cayó presa del cansancio.

_Donde las alas se mojan, donde los dedos se entrelacen, donde nuestros cuerpos se derritan, fusionando nuestras mentes._

_Llévame para encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

-Hiei...

-Descansa—dicho esto, Kurama cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Su vista rodó por la habitación hasta que se encontró con el maletín, lo tomó y lo llevó a su cama, al abrirlo tomó una jeringa y se inyectó a sí mismo el líquido que ésta contenía, después tiró a la basura el instrumento recién utilizado.

-Necesitamos llegar antes de que se me termine la medicina...—tomó asiento en un cómodo sofá que se encontraba frente a la cama de su protegido—. Al parque de las hadas—su vista se posó en el pelirrojo que dormía placidamente, después miró su mano derecha y aquel extraño símbolo con forma de hoja que le habían grabado—. Con que se siente solo...

"1".-.-.-."1"

Varios vehículos con demonios armados a sus costados se movilizaban constantemente, en uno de los vehículos se encontraba _esa_ mujer.

-El coronel ha comenzado a moverse con sus tropas—informaba un soldado a la dama cuya herida en el rostro aún sangraba y varios vendajes cubrían su cuerpo.

-Pensé que Hiei era el señuelo, mientras que el verdadero tomaría otras rutas. Pero ahora que las tropas de Yusuke comenzaron a salir, quiere decir... que somos sus favoritos—sonrió ante sus palabras—. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para cortarme con la espada—tocó los vendajes de su cuerpo—, precisamente por eso detesto a ese sujeto...—un hilillo de sangre emanó del corte en su mejilla, ella pasó su pulgar por él y se limpió la sangre—. No es nada lindo en comparación a Hiei, él es tan lindo y tierno que por eso me encanta atacarlo sorpresivamente—lamió la sangre que se encontraba en su dedo y miró a sus hombres—. El Niño Prohibido nos esta esperando. Andando.

"1".-.-.-."1"

¡CRASH!

Kurama se colocó detrás de Hiei, varios hombres habían irrumpido bruscamente en la habitación que ellos estaban ocupando por la ventana; por supuesto, tuvieron problemas en seguir avanzando, los hilos que Hiei había colocado estratégicamente habían dado buen resultado y ahora tenían más tiempo para escapar, pero, para desgracia, los hilos duraron mucho menos tiempo del previsto.

-Estos tipos no son del ejército del Makai—dijo Hiei retrocediendo—¿no les parece inapropiado armar un gran alboroto en el hotel donde suele quedarse la gente del gobierno?

Ninguno respondió, al contrario, simplemente todos sacaron sus espadas y uno se aventuró a atacar a Hiei, éste se lanzó hacia atrás junto a Kurama, tomó una almohada y la utilizó como escudo, después no titubeó en sacar su propia arma y defenderse, al instante comenzó a pelear a diestra y siniestra; sin embargo, su espada mostró señales de haber comenzado a romperse, esto lo distrajo y por poco es atravesado de lado a lato por su contrincante, tomó algunos hilos y, al jalarlos, éstos rodearon el cuello de su atacante cortándole la cabeza. Se recuperó de inmediato y se colocó junto a Kurama.

-Ustedes son mis colegas...—los miró a todos, no sólo se encontraban demonios entre el reducido ejército que los atacaba—. Ahora entiendo, si utilizan soldados de la misma organización, pueden cubrir cualquier clase de escándalo—ahora cambiaron de lugar, Hiei y Kurama se encontraban junto a la ventana rota aún con los hilos.

-Hiei—llamó Kurama al mismo tiempo en que tomaba la mano de su guardián, se lanzó por la ventana junto al demonio de negro y mientras caían, como si fuera de lo más normal, su cabello se transformó de nuevo en aquellas hebras plateadas, sus ropas cambiaron a las blancas y la cola junto con las orejas aparecieron nuevamente.

"1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1".-.-.-."1"

Tiempo de llegada... 7 de julio de 2006, viernes, 8:38 p.m.

_**Quiero encontrar la felicidad...**_

_**Quiero encontrar la felicidad...**_

_**Quiero ser feliz a tu lado,**_

_**quiero convertirme en tu felicidad.**_

_**Por eso, llévame... llévame lejos de aquí.**_

_**Quiero estar en un lugar distinto,**_

_**tómame y llévame lejos de aquí.**_

_**Un lugar donde jamás se termine la magia.**_

_**Donde los besos duren una eternidad.**_

_**Un sueño del cual jamás despertaremos.**_

_**Donde la felicidad siempre este presente.**_

_**Llévame,**_

_**a esa gran felicidad.**_

_**Las aves cantan,**_

_**en un lenguaje desconocido**_

_**y aunque posean alas,**_

_**jamás alcanzarán el cielo.**_

_**Llévame a un lugar donde jamás estaré solo.**_

_**Por eso llévame,**_

_**a un lugar lejano y distinto.**_

_**Donde las alas se mojan,**_

_**donde los dedos se entrelazan,**_

_**donde nuestros cuerpos se derritan**_

_**fusionando nuestras mentes.**_

_**Así que, llévame.**_

_**Quiero ser feliz.**_

_**No busco tu pasado,**_

_**lo que me interesa es saber tu presente.**_

_**Tejiendo juntos aquél futuro frágil.**_

_**Llévame...**_

_**A una eterna felicidad...**_


	2. Two Leafs

He aqui el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por los reviews; les dire algo, si se compran el manga de "Clover" (por lo menos aca en Mexico) van a encontrar la mayoria de los dialogos exactamente iguales xD esta es solo una adaptacion del manga version Yu Yu Hakusho n.n son cuatro mangas y este es, practicamente, el tomo 2; son unicamente cuatro tomos del manga, asi que el proximo fin de semanaestara publicado el proximo capitulo n.n please, no sean malos y dejenme reviews, ellos me levantan el animo y la autoestima, los necesito ;o;U chequen las canciones, no todas son iguales o.o

**

* * *

**

**Clover**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 7 de julio de 2006, viernes, 9:03 p.m.

"2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2"

**CHAPTER II**

**TWO LEAFS**

Irremediablemente iban cayendo, pero eso a Hiei no le importaba, el cambio físico que Kurama presentaba lo hechizaba olímpicamente, la gravedad pareció verse afectada por la presencia del ser blanco y descendieron mucho más lento de lo que debió de haber sido; en cuanto uno de los pies de Kurama tocó el suelo, su cabello plateado regresó a ser rojo, sus ropas recuperaron aquel tono rojizo y sus ojos dorados se vieron verdes de nuevo. Echó a correr con Hiei detrás de él aún tomado de la mano fuertemente.

"2".-.-.-."2"

-Creo que éste no es un buen momento para perseguirlos—Mukuro se quitó el casco que le cubría gran parte del rostro y le permitía ver a varios kilómetros a la distancia, la habitación en la que se encontraban hacía sólo unos minutos Hiei y Kurama había estallado por completo.

-Explotó todo el lugar—siguió otro soldado.

-Ya veo, con que ése es el poder de aquél Príncipe...

"2".-.-.-."2"

-Yukina—llamaba Yusuke desde un monitor cuya resolución era pésima debido a la interferencia—. Yukina.

Ella estaba sudando gotas gruesas de sudor, jadeando a un lado del monitor mientras que su respiración se regularizaba lentamente, el tratar de encontrarlos le estaba costando demasiada energía, esfuerzo y trabajo.

-Ya te... escuché—se quitó su visor y su búsqueda se detuvo por unos instantes.

-El dispositivo localizador que le coloqué al arma de Hiei, se averió.

-Los soldados del Makai no son los únicos que los persiguen—al fin logró recuperar el aliento y estabilizarse.

-Lo sé, sin embargo... su traslado es decisión del parlamento.

-Hay sabios que desean monopolizar el proyecto—comentó Yukina.

-¿Puedes buscarlos?

-Si, claro—volvió a tocar aquella parte detrás de su hombro izquierdo, en su espalda—. Después de todo, el es un "trébol", como yo—se puso de pie y estiró su brazo derecho, varios cables comenzaron a aparecer sobre su mano por arte de magia y fueron rodeando su brazo a lo largo formando una especie de armadura hasta llegar a su cabeza y formar un visor especial que únicamente cubría ese lado del rostro—. No... Aunque no somos parecidos, soy "una niña de tres hojas", y gracias a eso, pude salir—cerró sus ojos—. En cambio, los de "cuatro hojas", están solos todo el tiempo—reanudó nuevamente su visión y la dirigió hacia la pantalla—. Desde el primer instante, cuando Hiei lo trajo a la casa, te diste cuenta¿verdad? Que él es un niño _clover_ de cuatro hojas—bajó la mirada y transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que volviera a hablar—. No quiero que ninguno de los dos muera...

-Ni yo...

"2".-.-.-."2"

Ambos seguían corriendo, llegaron hasta un estacionamiento que se encontraba en la parte superior de un edificio y se detuvieron, los dos con la respiración y los latidos del corazón completamente alterados. Kurama apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas y Hiei simplemente bajó la cabeza, ambos en la búsqueda de oxígeno para que pudiera llegar a sus pulmones.

-Ya nadie nos sigue—dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor.

Se acercaron a la orilla del edificio, se apoyaron en unas fuertes rejas que los separaban del abismo que se abría a un lado de ellos debido a la altura a la que se encontraban, miraban la noche se que expandía sobre ellos.

-¿Cómo fue que te transformaste así sin usar algún instrumento?—soltó Hiei como si nada, pero, muy curioso.

-Pude hacerlo porque soy un trébol.

-¿Trébol?

-Si, un trébol de cuatro hojas—su mirada se dirigió hacia la nada frente a él.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

-Ahora recuerdo que el titulo de esa canción era "_Clover_"¿cierto?—comentó el demonio de negro, el de ojos verdes asintió.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

Hiei intentó sacar su espada de la funda, cual no fue su sorpresa al sólo ver quince centímetros del metal que componía la cuchilla.

-Se rompió—no le importaba mucho esa arma, pero le habría resultado tan útil si hubiera soportado un poco más...—. ¡Bah! Qué importa, al fin y al cabo, las armas creadas por el ejército del Reikai, nunca funcionarán tan efectivamente como deberían en su contra—guardó lo que quedaba del arma en su funda nuevamente, no tenía mucho de donde escoger y si la conservaba quizás le serviría de algo en el futuro hasta que la misión terminara—. Sabía que no me preguntarías—dijo mirando a Kurama.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué significa esa palabra?

-Aún no quiero preguntártelo. Eso es todo—tímidamente, su vista se posó en su guardián quien miraba hacia el horizonte lleno de las luces de la ciudad, suspiró ligeramente y con soledad—. Perdóname.

-¿De qué?—se giró para encontrarse con la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Por mi culpa, estás herido—señaló el ligero corte en el pecho del demonio de negro.

-Es parte del trabajo.

-Si te quedas a mi lado, es probable que corras más peligros...—se dio media vuelta y sus dedos se enroscaron en la reja, miró hacia la ciudad concurrida de demonios, entes y toda clase de apariciones—. Lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en ese lugar—su mirada se llenó de tristeza, Hiei sólo se acercó, le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió ligeramente, le dio la espalda, se acercó a una motocicleta que estaba estacionada cerca de ellos y comenzó a mover varios cables de ésta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tomaré esto prestado—respondió aún en su labor—, el auto que nos dio Yusuke, se quedó en el estacionamiento del hotel. Lo siento por él, pero es necesario buscar otro medio de transporte.

-¿Vas a llevarme?

-Cumpliré con mi promesa.

_Llévame a un lugar lejano y distinto._

_Llévame, por favor._

_El ave que está dentro de la jaula, que no puede volar, que no puede llorar, siempre está en la soledad._

_Por eso, llévame..._

Presionó algunos botones, acomodó un par de cables, y...

¡BRUUUUM!

La motocicleta echó a andar, Hiei se montó sobre el vehículo y lo estabilizó; le ofreció la mano a Kurama con una gran confianza y éste la tomó.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

-Tengo que contarte acerca de mí—dijo el joven de ojos verdes mientras se situaba junto al de los ojos rojos. El vehículo arrancó y se dirigieron a su destino de inmediato, las corrientes de aire los favorecían y no había grandes obstáculos en su camino—. Los niños "trébol" somos llamados así porque podemos utilizar magia.

-¿Son hechiceros?

-No, somos magos—bajó la mirada al sentir que Hiei se giraba a verlo por unos segundos—. ¿Conoces el proyecto "hojas de trébol"?

-No...

-Para que este proyecto se llevara a cabo, hace diez años, el Reikai se encargó de buscar a niños de los tres mundos y depende de la fuerza que obtiene cada uno, se les denominan "niños de tres hojas o cuatro hojas".

-Eso debe de tener relación con Enma...—observó Hiei mientras que su mirada se afilaba—. ¿Cuántos niños había?

-Al principio había tres, de tres hojas, pero uno murió. Ahora sólo quedan dos.

-¿Y de cuatro hojas?

-Soy el único, por eso me dijeron que debería estar solo—silencio.

-También había hechiceros en el Reikai.

-Pero no tenían magos¿verdad?

-Bueno, a los hechiceros, siempre los he considerado como magos. La anciana Genkai posee un alto nivel en energía espiritual y se ha internado en la hechicería, además, tiene un alto nivel de magia, dudo mucho que existan otros magos en la región que superen sus poderes—miró nuevamente a Kurama, él aún evitaba su mirada.

-Se necesita la fuerza de cinco o más magos para detener a un niño de tres hojas—Hiei casi choca contra un árbol al escuchar el comentario.

-¿Y un niño de cuatro hojas?

-...—Kurama se abrazó más a su piloto, éste regresó su mirada hacia delante—. Por eso siempre estoy solo.

"2".-.-.-."2"

-Quiero encontrar la felicidad—decía una pantalla que mostraba la figura de Kurama frente a la anciana Genkai, ella presionó un botón y la imagen desapareció; parpadeó cansadamente y miró con tristeza el monitor apagado.

-Al menos, quiero cumplir el último deseo de ese pequeño inocente...

"2".-.-.-."2"

Varias explosiones estallaron justo enseguida de la motocicleta en la que iban el chico pelirrojo y el demonio de negro, éste último pudo maniobrar hábilmente con el vehículo y esquivar las siguientes esferas de energía que les lanzaban.

-¿Qué?—Hiei se giró para ver quienes los atacaban en esta ocasión—. ¿Nunca te cansas...?—regresó la vista hacia delante y continuó conduciendo.

-Cuando alguien capta mi atención, no lo dejo en paz ni un minuto—exclamaba la mujer, Mukuro, justo detrás de ellos.

-¡Rayos...!—el guardián buscó la espada sin ver con una mano, pero al sentir el mango entre sus dedos, recordó que estaba rota y que en ese estado no podría hacer prácticamente nada.

Siguió esquivando los ataques que les enviaban a distancia, pero no duró así mucho tiempo, una esfera lanzada por la misma Mukuro logró dar en la parte posterior del vehículo y Hiei perdió el control sobre éste. Sin embargo, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver cómo desaparecían en la nada. Estaba sucediendo lo mismo que en la casa de Yusuke y Yukina.

"2".-.-.-."2"

_Llévame a un lugar distinto._

-Una hoja—pensó Hiei, de nuevo veía a una hoja idéntica a la que habían grabado en su mano derecha, sin embargo, aparecieron otras tres hojas.

_Llévame, por favor._

-Un trébol de cuatro hojas—las hojas se habían reunido en una exótica danza y ahora estaban juntas, las cuatro, después adoptaron la forma de un verdadero trébol de cuatro hojas.

_El ave que está dentro de la jaula, que no puede volar, que no puede llorar, siempre está en la soledad._

_Por eso, llévame..._

Vio a Kurama en un traje blanco, nada parecido al que usaba cuando su cabello se volvía plateado, el chico pelirrojo le daba la espalda y se giraba lentamente para mirarlo con necesidad. Hiei estiraba su brazo hacia él, le decía sin palabras que podía permanecer a su lado si así lo deseaba, que podría ayudarlo si él se lo permitía.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

Casi dudando, Kurama tomó la mano de su guardián, pero en cuanto lo hizo, desapareció.

"2".-.-.-."2"

-¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó el demonio de negro al darse cuenta de que regresaba a lo que conocía como realidad.

-Yukina nos hizo el favor de enviarnos—respondió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Parque de las Hadas.

¡BOOOMB!

Fueron cayendo estrepitosamente, estaban como a unos treinta metros del suelo y su medio de transporte envuelto en llamas por la reciente explosión. Cayeron sin resultar lastimados y bajaron rápidamente de la motocicleta que terminó de estallar por sí misma. Kurama se transformó de nuevo en aquella aparición de cabellos plateados y corrió y saltó elegantemente por todo el lugar siendo observado por Hiei quien lo seguía de cerca. El ser de, ahora, ojos dorados se detuvo justo en el centro de todo el parque, a lo alto de una enorme torre y dijo al viento:

-Al fin hemos llegado, Kuronue.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

_Soy feliz, con sólo estar a tu lado._

_Soy feliz, con sólo verte sonreír._

_Por eso, llévame..._

_A un lugar distinto._

_Llévame, por favor..._

_A esa gran felicidad..._

De un salto, bajó suavemente hacia el suelo situándose cerca de Hiei, parecía que ninguna ley natural podía ser inquebrantable para él.

-¿Por qué le hablaste a Kuronue?

-Ya te había dicho que yo ya lo conocía...

_Soy feliz, con sólo estar a tu lado._

_Soy feliz, con sólo verte sonreír._

_Por eso, llévame a un lugar distinto..._

-Esta canción...—siguió hablando el ser de ropas blancas—. La hicimos entre Kuronue y yo.

-¿Qué significa esto?—cuestionó Hiei airado.

-Perdóname, por mentirte. Pero ya había hablado con Kuronue. Todo empezó porque lo escuché desde muy lejos, me refiero a aquel bar donde cantó con su elegante voz.

-¿Pudiste escucharlo por medio del micrófono que utilizó en aquel bar?

-No es necesario que se transmita por medios de comunicación pública. Tengo la capacidad de escuchar todas las ondas de sonido, no importa en dónde me encuentre o qué clase de transmisión sea.

-Ya veo, ése es el poder que tiene un niño de cuatro hojas...—bajó levemente la mirada, evitando ver a Kurama.

-Es por eso que le hablé a Kuronue, me gustaban mucho sus canciones. Sólo me comuniqué con él por voz, porque si usaba el TV-fono, la anciana me regañaría; al principio, Kuronue pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero después fue muy amable y me dedicó parte de su tiempo—dirigió su vista al firmamento, se sentía feliz al recordar aquellos buenos tiempos—. Después de eso, lo llamaba con frecuencia y aceptó ser mi amigo, él se convirtió en mi primer amigo. Me enseñó muchas cosas sobre el mundo exterior, sobre sus canciones...—miró a Hiei a los ojos—. Sobre su enamorado—se sentó en un barandal enseguida de su guardián—. Cuando Kuronue me contaba acerca de ti, se ponía muy contento, pero en ciertas ocasiones se escuchaba algo trise... estaba tan enamorado de ti... sin embargo... le deprimía saber que pronto moriría—su voz se tornó sumamente melancólica—. Así que, juntos hicimos una canción

_Soy feliz, con sólo estar a tu lado._

_Soy feliz, con sólo verte sonreír._

_Por eso, llévame..._

-Llamada: "_Clover_"—finalizó con sus ojos dorados resplandecientes.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

-El sueño de Kuronue era cantar en un enorme escenario—continuó después de una pausa tranquilizadora—, así que, le pedimos de favor a la anciana que realizara la presentación de esta melodía—sus ojos se apagaron de repente—. Lamentablemente, Kuronue murió—las luces de todo el parque se encendieron de repente—. Siempre quise que Kuronue cantara esa melodía, y no la radio o la televisión, por eso, pensamos detener su circulación; pero la anciana dijo que los seres vivientes son olvidados cuando mueren, en cambio, una canción siempre será recordada y la gente la cantara. Y como él no quería ser olvidado, hicimos que todos los medios de comunicación existentes repitieran la melodía y eso lo representara en cierta forma.

-¿Y quiénes son...—se animó a preguntar después de un rato de silencio—. Las personas que cantan?

-Kuronue y yo—cerró sus ojos y entrelazó sus manos—. Combinaron nuestras voces en esa canción. La verdad es que yo deseaba que Kuronue cantara solo—respiró profundamente, como queriendo obtener una fuerza inexistente para proseguir sin sentir tanto dolor—. Kuronue me dijo que le gustaban mucho los parques de diversión, y su favorito, era aquí... el Parque de las Hadas. Solíamos mencionar que algún día los tres vendríamos a este parque—Hiei se le quedó viendo.

_Soy feliz, con sólo estar a tu lado._

_Soy feliz, con sólo verte sonreír._

_Por eso llévame... llévame lejos de aquí. Quiero estar en un lugar distinto._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

-Por eso quería que tú me trajeras...—caminó y se colocó frente al demonio de fuego.

-Kuronue ya no está—él bajó la mirada, estaba herido... extrañaba a Kuronue...

-Si, aún sigue presente—respondió energéticamente—. Aquí...—colocó su dedo índice en el pecho de Hiei, apuntando al corazón.

El demonio de negro tomó la mano del ser de ojos dorados, la sujetó por unos instantes y después le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo; el chico de ojos verdes igualó la expresión facial de su guardián y permitió el tacto tranquilizador.

"2".-.-.-."2"

-¿Los enviaste sin usar el dispositivo de transferencia?—preguntaba Yusuke en los visores de Yukina, ella se encontraba exhausta, jadeaba y apenas si podía mantenerse trabajando.

-No hay tiempo que perder—ni ella misma sabía cómo podía estar aún consciente después de haber utilizado gran parte de su fuerza—. Sus seguidores se dieron cuenta del traslado.

-¿En dónde están?

-En el Parque de las Hadas.

"2".-.-.-."2"

Hiei y Kurama estaban sobre un Pegaso, en un carrusel que giraba lenta y armoniosamente, parecía que el parque estaba con vida, claro, muy solitario debido a la ausencia de gente. El chico había vuelto a ser pelirrojo con ojos verdes.

-Yo entré en ese lugar cuando tenía cuatro años—contaba el niño _clover_.

-¿Y tus padres...?

-No conozco a mi papá—entrecerró sus ojos con tristeza—. Al principio, mi mamá me tenía miedo cuando supo que podía utilizar magia, pero, al final, ella se puso muy contenta al enterarse de que mis poderes la harían millonaria; cuando ella recibió el dinero de las personas encargadas de este proyecto, comenzó a contarlo. Le dije "adiós", pero creo que no me escuchó—la mirada de Hiei también se entrecerró, pero, con lástima—. Después de eso, permanecí en el laboratorio, siendo parte de los experimentos, toda la gente de ahí solamente se interesaba por mi magia.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

-Por eso, pensé en lo siguiente...

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

-Mi deseo era encontrar a una persona que me amara por lo que soy y no por mi magia, y aceptara venir conmigo a este lugar.

_Soy feliz, con sólo estar a tu lado._

_Soy feliz, con sólo verte sonreír._

-Te amo—dijo girándose y viendo los ojos rojos de su acompañante—. Kuronue me contó mucho sobre ti, por eso tenía muchos deseos de conocerte—cerró sus ojos—. La verdad es que no estaba seguro hasta conocerte, Hiei.

_Por eso, llévame..._

_A un lugar distinto._

_Llévame..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que este sentimiento es amor.

¡GRUUMBLE!

Los rieles de la montaña rusa comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos y a desprenderse del resto de la atracción, como serpiente, se abalanzaron en contra del carrusel, los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron como esmeraldas al ser reflejadas con la luz y el Pegaso en donde estaban montados cobró vida, agitó sus alas y escapó del golpe que terminó destrozando el carrusel completo.

Los cables que se utilizaban en todas y cada una de las atracciones del parque obtuvieron movimiento propio y fueron tras el Pegaso que transportaba al trébol de cuatro hojas. Lograron esquivar todos los ataques, pero, los cables no cedieron y comenzaron a destruir todo el parque.

-¿Son los soldados del Makai!—gritó Hiei.

-No...—todo se estaba destruyendo...—. Son los sabios.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

La torre principal... el resto del parque... era impresionante el ver cómo el inmenso tamaño de los cables abarcaba todo el lugar, los puestos de comidas, la montaña rusa, el carrusel, la rueda de la fortuna, las naves voladoras, todo, todo estaba siendo destrozado por el poder de aquellas personalidades que iban detrás del pelirrojo. Kurama veía tristemente el holocausto que se desarrollaba justo frente a él.

_Por eso, llévame..._

_Llévame lejos de aquí._

La torre principal estaba cayendo, el centro de todo el parque... el sueño del cantante.

-Kuronue—el Pegaso aún volaba sobre el cataclismo, Kurama, sin darse cuenta, estiró su brazo en dirección a la torre acercándolos a ambos a la zona de mayor riesgo.

_Llévame, por favor._

-¡Espera...!—exclamó hiei.

Varios cables se precipitaron hacia ellos y, cuando estuvieron a punto de golpearlos a ambos, Hiei empujó a Kurama justo frente a él poniéndolo a salvo y los cables lo atravesaron de lado a lado. Inevitablemente comenzó a caer del Pegaso dejando tras de sí chorros de sangre.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

-¡Hiei...!

"2".-.-.-."2"

No muy lejos de ahí, Mukuro observaba lo que le ocurría al Parque de las Hadas, retiró la lente de sus ojos y éstos se encontraban muy abiertos.

-¿Q-Qué es eso...!—una pizca de terror en sus ojos.

"2".-.-.-."2"

En la sala que ocupaban los sabios, las imágenes de Hiei cayendo al intentar salvar a Kurama no pasaron inadvertidas, la maestra Genkai miró con los ojos muy abiertos como el cuerpo del youkai de negro caía hasta impactarse contra el duro suelo, después, miró a uno de sus compañeros, al que manipulaba los cables.

"2".-.-.-."2"

-¡Hiei...!—gritaba Kurama con su guardián en brazos; había sangre por todas partes y toda ella provenía de un único ser—. ¡Hiei...!—todo se estaba derrumbando justo encima de ellos, los soldados del ejército del makai que se encontraban en el parque estaban siendo aniquilados por el poder de los sabios.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

_Por eso, llévame..._

_A un lugar distinto..._

-Lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en ese lugar—decía Kurama entre sollozos.

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento.

Y también, mi último deseo.

Ahí, donde las hadas nos esperan.

Una tierra prometida hecha para los dos.

-Perdóname...—decía el pelirrojo.

_Por eso, llévame._

Una explosión se llevó a cabo muy cerca de donde se encontraban Hiei y Kurama, varias rocas salieron volando en dirección a ellos; el chico de ojos verdes se aferró al demonio herido y una de las rocas golpeó el brazalete que traía puesto rompiendo el seguro y dejando que se cayera.

Hiei abrió sus ojos y lo vio, un pequeño tatuaje en donde antes se encontraba el razalete, tenía la forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas y escrita la palabra "Clover" y un numero cuatro por la parte superior. La torre más alta se estaba colapsando sobre ambos, terminarían sepultados si no hacen algo.

_Para olvidar la realidad..._

_Y quedarme en ese mundo lleno de ilusiones..._

_Donde puedo pensar en ti, para siempre._

_Llévame, a esa gran felicidad._

Con mucho esfuerzo, Hiei comenzó a quitarse las vendas que cubrían por completo su brazo derecho, Kurama rápidamente comenzó a ayudarle en su labor; al terminar, un largo tatuaje con la forma de un dragón negro se visualizó a todo lo largo del brazo de Hiei, el color azabache y los ojos brillantes eran llamativos por parte del dragón y, pese a lo extraño que suene, aparentaba tener vida propia.

-Ayúdame... por favor...—exclamó el herido con dificultad.

El pelirrojo se colocó a espaldas del demonio de negro y lo abrazó proporcionándole el calor y la energía que su cuerpo necesitaban. Hiei estiró su brazo en dirección a la torre que caía sobre ellos y el dragón de su brazo salió de éste para cubrirse de llamas negras y tomar forma física con ellas. El dragón se abalanzó contra la torre y destruyó la parte que iba a caer sobre Hiei y Kurama, después de dejar una estela negra detrás de él, desapareció.

-¿Y bien...?—comenzó a decir el youkai de fuego—. ¿Encontraste la felicidad?—mirada tranquilizadora en sus ojos.

-Si...—volvió a abrazarlo, su guardián, al fin, perdió el conocimiento.

-Disculpen por interrumpir en esta escena de amor entre ustedes dos—Mukuro había llegado con ellos, Kurama sólo levantó un poco la mirada—. El Makai también es un bonito lugar para vivir.

-Bueno...—Yusuke se encontraba detrás de Mukuro con una espada apuntando justo a la cabeza de la mujer.

-Rayos...—levantó sus brazos en señal de derrota—. Siempre llegas en el momento menos oportuno—se giró un poco y miró a Yusuke de reojo—. Hace poco, pensaba llevarme a Hiei a mi casa, pero tuviste que intervenir tú...

Kurama no les prestaba mucha atención, su mirada no abandonaba a Hiei. Tomó su mano y comenzó a derramar varias lágrimas sobre ella; respiró hondo y más cables emergieron del suelo pero éstos bajo las órdenes del pelirrojo; rodearon a Hiei y lo llevaron con Yusuke al mismo tiempo en que una antigua nave aparecía bajo ellos y elevaba por los aires a Yusuke, Hiei y Mukuro.

-Hiei no morirá¿verdad?—preguntó inocentemente.

-No—con algo de esfuerzo, sonrió.

-Dale las gracias a Yukina, de mi parte—su medio de transporte comenzó a alejarse.

-Oye—comenzó a decir Mukuro mirando al chico de ojos verdes cada vez más y más lejos—¿estás seguro de abandonar en ese lugar el experimento secreto del Reikai?—Yusuke no contestó.

El parque se seguía derrumbando, kurama tomó los vendajes que Hiei traía en su brazo derecho y saltó a lo que quedaba de la torre más alta del parque; en ese lugar comenzó a cantar:

_Quiero ser feliz._

_Quiero ser feliz._

_Quiero ser feliz a tu lado._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

_Por eso, llévame..._

_A un lugar distinto..._

_Ese fue mi primer pensamiento,_

_y también, mi último deseo._

_Ahí, donde las hadas nos esperan..._

_Una tierra prometida hecha para los dos._

_Por eso, llévame..._

_Para olvidar la realidad_

_y quedarme en ese mundo lleno de ilusiones._

_Donde pueda pensar en ti, para siempre._

_Llévame..._

_A esa gran felicidad..._

-Por fin, he encontrado la felicidad—decía kurama para sí—. Gracias... Hiei...

El parque terminó de estallar, todo estaba envuelto en llamas, nadie podría escapar nunca de aquel infierno tan abrasador.

-¡Hey!—dijo Mukuro—. ¿Qué hizo el príncipe?—Yusuke guardó silencio.

"2".-.-.-."2"

-El parlamento sólo permitió la destrucción del Parque de las hadas—hablaba Genkai con voz seria y molesta al único anciano que tenía frente a ella—¿por qué también intentaste matar a Hiei?

-Si el niño de "cuatro hojas" crece sabiendo que es alguien especial—respondía éste con calma—, se dará cuenta de que el mundo está en sus manos, por esa razón, decidimos que el "niño de cuatro hojas" debería estar solo.

-Kurama nos dijo que se quitaría la vida, si él iba al Parque de las Hadas.

-En efecto, es por eso que el Supremo Parlamento otorgó el permiso para su transportación. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, el poder de los "niños de cuatro hojas" es enorme; ni siquiera nosotros, los sabios del parlamento, podíamos controlar los poderes de ese niño—la mirada de Genkai se afiló.

-Kurama había comentado que ése sería su primer y último deseo—el otro anciano le dio la espalda.

-Nunca sabrás qué tanto pueden cambiar los corazones de las personas, y más cuando hay amor de por medio. Recuerda cuando tú violaste las leyes del parlamento, al permitirle que tuviera conexión con un cantante del mundo exterior—comenzó a caminar.

-Ya veo... entonces¿también piensas enviarme a la corte?

-No...

-¿Por qué?—detuvo sus pasos.

-Ya te lo había dicho—giró un poco su rostro para ver el de la anciana—, nunca sabes qué tanto pueden cambiar las personas y, sobre todo, cuando hay amor de por medio—el humo aún se podía a ver a kilómetros del parque...

"2".-.-.-."2"

Yukina miraba con ojos tristes ver caer la lluvia a través de la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos verdes; colocó una mano sobre el frío cristal y su mirada se entristeció más.

-Los "niños de cuatro hojas no pueden ser de nadie—Yusuke se encontraba detrás de ella, no muy lejos—. Aún así, pienso que ese niño tenía muchos deseos de ir al Parque de las Hadas. Él prefería que su pequeño deseo se hiciera realidad que vivir solo por la eternidad... de esa manera, conseguiría la felicidad anhelada—la mano que tenía sobre el vidrio fue llevada hacia su hombro izquierdo, sintió la piel bajo la tela—. Lo que buscaba era salir de su mundo solitario y ser llevado por alguien más, a un lugar distinto...—se descubrió levemente el hombro para tocar su piel directamente y al momento de hacerlo dejó ver un tatuaje con la forma de un trébol de tres hojas que decía "Clover" y en la parte superior tenía un número tres—. Dentro de su corazón.

"2".-.-.-."2"

Hiei ya llevaba cierto tiempo despierto, pensando, cavilando como nunca lo había hecho antes. Varias partes de su cuerpo se encontraban vendadas debido a las numerosas heridas recibidas. Movió su mano derecha y se enfocó en el grabado con forma de hoja que aún permanecía ahí. A su lado, se encontraba una radio que decía:

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

Imágenes de Kurama azotaron su mente; Kurama con las ropas blancas en su jaula de cristal, Kurama diciéndole que él montaría guardia y que descansara, Kurama aceptando las caricias en la cabeza, aquel tatuaje del trébol de cuatro hojas...

_Llévame, por favor..._

-Es verdad, lo único que me pidió fue que lo llevara—dijo aún admirando la hoja en su mano—, pero nunca me comentó sobre su regreso—Apretó el puño y cubrió sus ojos con el mismo brazo.

"2".-.-.-."2"

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas... hallarás la felicidad._

_Pero¿sabes...? Es mejor que lo guardes en secreto._

_¿En dónde se encuentra aquella flor blanca que crece de los tréboles?_

_¿Cuántas hojas tenía?_

_Un trébol de cuatro hojas..._

_Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad... Sabiendo que jamás seré tuyo y la compartiremos._

"2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2".-.-.-."2"

Tiempo de llegada... 13 de julio de 2006, jueves, 8:14 p.m.

_**Quiero encontrar la felicidad...**_

_**Quiero encontrar la felicidad...**_

_**Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado,**_

_**quiero convertirme en tu felicidad.**_

_**Por eso, llévame... llévame lejos de aquí.**_

**_Quiero estar en un lugar distinto,_**

_**tómame y llévame lejos de aquí.**_

**_El ave que está dentro de la jaula,_**

_**que no puede volar,**_

_**que no puede llorar,**_

_**que siempre está en la soledad.**_

_**Llévame,**_

_**a esa gran felicidad.**_

_**Soy feliz,**_

_**con sólo estar a tu lado.**_

_**Soy feliz,**_

_**con sólo verte sonreír.**_

_**Por eso llévame,**_

_**a un lugar lejano y distinto.**_

_**Llévame,**_

_**a esa gran felicidad.**_

_**Ese fue mi primer pensamiento,**_

_**y también, mi último deseo.**_

_**Ahí, donde las hadas nos esperan.**_

_**Una tierra prometida hecha para los dos.**_

_**Por eso llévame.**_

_**Para olvidar la realidad,**_

_**y quedarme en ese mundo lleno de ilusiones.**_

_**Donde puedo pensar en ti, para siempre.**_

_**Llévame...**_

_**A esa gran felicidad...**_


	3. Three Leafs

Ok, he aqui el tercer capitulo, he de decirles de una buena vez (si es que aun no lo han aceptado) que Kurama SI muere, en estos momentos esta muerto, este capitulo es como lo que sucedio antes de que se le fuera encomendada la mision a Hiei, asi que... resignense o.o 

Por cierto, si se me va una que otra falta ortografica (sin contar este texto inicial) diganme, es que mi word esta medio raro y aparte tengo que usar el openoffice para poder poner los acentos y creo que se me va una que otra palabra x.x Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo me preguntaron por la serie, "Clover" fue creada por las chicas CLAMP, creo que ya son lo suficientemente famosas como para que las presente. Yo solo le conozco el manga a la serie y me pasaron un video en donde salian algunas escenas, pero de ahi en adelante, nada o.o Eso si, me gaste mi buen dineral en comprarme los mangas, que bueno que eran poquitos x.xU

**

* * *

**

**Clover**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 13 de julio de 2006, jueves, 8:19 p.m.

"3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3"

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas... hallarás la felicidad._

_Pero¿sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes en secreto._

_¿En dónde encontraste el trébol de cuatro hojas?_

_¿Cuántas hojas le quedan ahora?  
_

_Un trébol de cuatro hojas._

_Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad. Sabiendo que jamás seré tuyo y la compartiremos._

"3".-.-.-."3"

**CHAPTER III**

**THREE LEAFS**

Kurama estaba recostado en su cama, en su jaula de oro y cristal donde la flora era abundante y se le eran proporcionadas todas las comodidades. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que su brazo se encontraba estirado, como si intentara alcanzar algo.

-Un sueño...—murmuró.

-Muy buenos días, Kurama—saludó haciendo una reverencia el demonio de cabello largo y negro, con sus seis orejas y siete cuernos.

-Estaba soñando—comenzó a decir recostándose nuevamente, el demonio de largo cabello se acercó a su lecho—, era el sueño de un cuervo. Estaba cantando con una melodiosa voz, él también era muy guapo—se levantó y se sentó sobre sus piernas—. Es extraño, estaba viendo el sueño que ese cuervo estaba teniendo—dirigió su mirada hacia 'afuera'—¿quién podrá ser?

"3".-.-.-."3"

En un modesto escenario, luces incandescentes por todas partes; un joven de unos veinte anos, con largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta, ojos violetas muy oscuros, tez blanca, músculos firmes, alas negras, sostenía un micrófono y se encontraba justo en medio del espectáculo. Él era quien cantaba:

_Ese sueño es mío..._

_Se trata de un sueño hermoso..._

_Que nadie jamás haya visto..._

Sus ropas eran completamente negras, las prendas adecuadamente ajustadas a su cuerpo. Unos jeans y una playera sin mangas, claro, sin contar los accesorios: unos brazaletes colocados casi a la altura de sus hombros y otros en los muslos, sobre el pantalón.

_Una hermosa mentira..._

_De la que nadie se dará cuenta._

Frente al escenario había varias mesas y sillas con muchos clientes del local, todos hablaban sobre casi cualquier tema y ninguno prestaba mucha atención al cantante.

_Un hermoso amor..._

_Que jamás será destruido por alguien._

_AMOR..._

Nada le importaba al cantante mientras ejercía su profesión, le encantaba cantar y siempre lo hacía con todo el sentimiento que le era posible. En esos momentos, pese a lo desapercibida que pasaba su presencia, se sentía feliz, muy feliz.

_Quizás te cause risa..._

Pero, había alguien que miraba al cantante, sonriendo.

_Pero se trata de la palabra_

_más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo._

El vocalista se percató de que alguien lo observaba, dedicó algunos instantes a su único admirador, sosteniéndole la mirada y, al parecer, cantando sólo para él.

_AMOR..._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra_

_más valiosa que existe en este mundo._

Las siguientes palabras no estaban en la canción original, pero, el cantante, al ver a su admirador y sonreír cálidamente únicamente para él, las agregó:

_Yo siempre te amaré._

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Bienvenido, Hiei—decía el cantante abrazando al mencionado.

-Gracias, Kuronue—recibió el abrazo que venía acompañado de un dulce beso.

-¿Escuchaste mi canción?—comentaba guardando sus alas en su espalda.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Para mí, siempre serás el mejor cantante del mundo, Kuronue.

-Pero yo quiero convertirme en el favorito de todos...—hizo una leve y juguetona mueca.

-No...

-¿Por qué no...?

-Porque tú—decía mientras lo acercaba más hacia sí—, eres mío—susurró a su oído.

-Las canciones que canto son de todos—se separó unos segundos de su amante—, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón—comentaba mientras lo empujaba hasta recostarlo en el sofá en el que estaban—, son todos tuyos, Hiei.

El cantante se recostó sobre el demonio de fuego y este último acarició su espalda, teniendo un cuidado especial con las alas y tratándolas con delicadeza.

"3".-.-.-."3"

En la jaula de oro, la voz de un ser de cabellos plateados cantaba:

_Anda..._

_Ven a mi lado..._

_Juntos cantaremos una canción interminable._

_Dios mío, por favor..._

_Muéstrame el verdadero amor,_

_más ardiente que el fuego._

Se abrazó a sí mismo, cerró sus ojos.

_AMOR..._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra_

_más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo._

Una pantalla holográfica apareció frente al ser de ojos de oro y su canto se detuvo.

-¿Cómo estás, Kurama?—preguntó amablemente la maestra Genkai del otro lado del holograma.

-Igual que siempre—contestó solitariamente.

Parpadeó un par de veces la anciana antes de comentar:

-¿Y esa canción?—un toque de ternura se sintió en su voz.

-Es de un cantante que trabaja en un club—se sintió cierta emoción en el, ahora, pelirrojo—. La voz de ese cantante es hermosa y dulce.

-No conozco esa canción—comprensión.

-Aún no ha sido comercializada—cerró sus ojos—, pero pude escucharla por medio de ondas menores.

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra_

_más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo._

-¿Cómo se llama el cantante?—inquirió la anciana con curiosidad.

_AMOR._

-Kuronue.

"3".-.-.-."3"

De nuevo, en el club nocturno, sobre aquel modesto escenario, el ser de alas negras cantaba con voz latente:

_AMOR..._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra_

_más valiosa que existe en todo el mundo._

_Bésame, abrázame,_

_muéstrame un amor interminable..._

_Muéstramelo ahora..._

_Dios mío, por favor, muéstrame el verdadero amor, más azul que el mismo cielo._

_AMOR..._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo._

_Todo el mundo dice esa palabra, pero nadie_

_conoce su verdadero significado. El cual no puede ser comprendido_

_por una sola persona, por eso, quiero comprenderlo a tu lado..._

_AMOR._

Hiei y Yusuke se encontraban en una mesa un poco retirada del escenario; ambos miraban a Kuronue y de tanto en tanto charlaban.

-Solamente durante las misiones, está prohibido fumar—comentaba Hiei a su compañero ofreciéndole la cajetilla de cigarrillos, éste aceptó y ambos comenzaron a fumar un poco—. ¿Por qué no trajiste a la pequeña que está viviendo contigo?

-Porque Yukina no sale de esa casa—intentaba aparentar indiferencia, pero, algunas cosas son demasiado obvias.

-¿No quiere salir¿O no puede?

-Las dos cosas—retiró el cigarrillo de su boca y lo dejó reposar por un rato en su mano derecha.

-Entiendo...—él sostenía el pitillo entre sus dientes, casi jugando—. No preguntaré razones—se acomodó mejor apoyando su brazo derecho sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre la palma de la misma mano—. Pero veo que esta vez se trata de una mocosa—acentuó su mirada burlonamente—. ¿Acaso te llaman la atención los niños?

Aplausos los interrumpieron, Kuronue caminó hacia ellos y Hiei no apartó la mirada de él ni un momento. Yusuke se puso de pie con un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores consigo.

-Oh, viniste a verme—exclamó el ser alado al ver al amigo de su amante.

-Muy pronto será tu cumpleaños¿cierto?—dijo entregándole las flores—. Y como estaré trabajando... por eso te traje esto.

-Gracias—las aceptó y sonrió calidamente.

-Vamos, no tienes que ser tan atento conmigo, Kuro—exclamó con sarcasmo el demonio de negro cruzado de brazos observando la 'escena'.

-Apuesto que bebiste casi todo el licor¿cierto?—Yusuke señaló la botella de vino sobre la mesa casi vacía.

-¿Y si así fue qué?—irritación—. Yo siempre me quedo con las flores más hermosas—otra mueca.

-Bueno, no está mal que ustedes se peleen de vez en cuando—Kuronue, sonriendo, en medio de ellos—. Pero es más encantador que ambos compartan el licor¿no creen?

Una libélula que se encontraba sobre unas plantas no muy lejos, observaba al cantante, después emprendió el vuelo.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Un demonio rojo—decía Kurama sobre un árbol enorme en su aposento y mirando a los seres que resguardaban su hogar—, uno que es azul y uno verde—varios demonios cuyo color de piel era diferente.

-Kurama, es hora del té—decía el demonio de seis orejas, siete cuernos y cabello largo a unos cuatro metros debajo de donde el ser plateado se encontraba.

-Hay otro demonio—miró hacia abajo unos segundos, después, su vista se fijó en el techo de su jaula—, y yo—cerró sus ojos—siempre he estado solo.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Sería magnifico si los dos pudiéramos permanecer juntos...—decía Kuronue, desnudo, entre las sábanas de su cama.

-¿Eh?—preguntó Hiei entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de té con él.

-No es nada...—sonrió. Hiei le entregó una de las humeantes tazas que llevaba consigo—. Gracias, mesero.

-Descuide—se sentó junto a él—. Después de todo, tuve el honor de pasar la noche con usted—bebieron juntos y después el demonio de negro tomó su capa.

-¿Vas a salir?—inquirió el ser alado.

-Solo iré a presentarme a dar un informe, regresaré en la noche—terminó de arreglarse—. ¿Qué quieres de regalo?—preguntó algo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Te sientes mal al ver los buenos regalos que recibí?—sólo lo decía en broma.

-Si...—se sonrojó más, Kuronue no se esperaba ello, sonrió más sinceramente.

-Quiero un ave—Hiei se giró para mirarle—no importa que sea muy pequeña, quiero un ave con hermosas alas...

-De acuerdo—sonrió un poco y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-...porque yo no puedo volar...—terminó de decir.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Guarden silencio, por favor—indicó Kurama a los demonios que se encontraban cerca de él—, Kuronue va a cantar—cerró sus ojos y se concentró en captar las ondas sonoras.

Kuronue tomó el micrófono con elegancia, la música comenzó a escucharse, el ritmo era suave y tranquilizador; todas las luces se apagaron y dos reflectores lo iluminaban únicamente a él.

_El amor es mi sueño más grande..._

_Un sueño hermoso,_

_que nadie jamás haya visto._

_Una hermosa mentira..._

_de la que nadie jamás se dará cuenta._

_Un hermoso amor,_

_que jamás será destruido por alguien._

Kurama cantaba junto a Kuronue aunque este último no se diera cuenta de ello. En la jaula de oro, la voz del ser plateado resonaba armónicamente.

_AMOR..._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra_

_más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo._

_Anda, ven a mi lado._

_Juntos cantaremos una canción interminable._

_Dios mío, por favor, muéstrame el verdadero amor, más ardiente que el mismo fuego._

_AMOR._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra_

_más valiosa que existe en todo el mundo._

_AMOR._

Tiempo después, la canción terminó y Kurama, en su hogar, se quedó meditabundo.

-Cómo me gustaría hablar con Kuronue...—decía solitariamente.

Mientras tanto, un pez que se encontraba nadando en un estanque cerca del escenario en donde Kuronue estaba, no dejaba de mirar al cantante.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-¿Qué me dices del trébol de cuatro hojas?—preguntó uno de los ancianos del consejo a la maestra Genkai.

-Siegue igual—declaró con un acento que denotaba poca importancia respecto al tema.

-Espero que no le interese nada del exterior—recalcó un segundo anciano.

-Está viviendo tranquilamente con esos demonios—declaró la anciana.

-Permitimos que los tréboles de tres hojas salieran bajo una condición, pero por ningún motivo dejaremos que el de cuatro lo haga—habló un tercero.

-Si ellos se lo proponen, ni siquiera nosotros, los cinco sabios, podremos detenerlos—el cuarto al fin participó en la discusión.

-Entiendan que el poder del de cuatro hojas es sumamente poderoso—el primero de los viejos habló nuevamente—. Por eso, él debe permanecer solo, para que nadie más logre llamar su atención—cerró sus ojos—, así será por siempre...

"3".-.-.-."3"

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, el sonido del agua caer por la regadera se detuvo, Kuronue salió completamente empapado cubierto con una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo. Tomó el teléfono.

-¿Si...?—otra toalla en la cabeza secando el cabello.

Nadie contestaba, eso era extraño, quizás un número errado o algo así; Kuronue no se sintió ofendido o extrañado, simplemente dirigió su mano hacia el instrumento para colgar.

-Espera—se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, el ser alado detuvo su mano justo antes de que llegara a dar por terminada la llamada; se llevó el auricular al oído para escuchar mejor—. Soy un gran admirador tuyo...—voz nerviosa.

-Con que un admirador—dijo Kuronue acomodándose y sintiéndose halagado—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kurama...

"3".-.-.-."3"

Las calles del mercado estaban abarrotadas de gente, Hiei caminaba en busca del regalo que le habían encargado; vio un cubículo que tenía una manta encima para que proporcionara sombra frente al sol abrasador y un niño manipulaba algunos alambres de una jaula dañada. El demonio de negro se acercó para ver mejor.

-Que hábil eres—comentó observando cómo reparaba la jaula.

-Necesito serlo, de lo contrario, no podría ganar el pan de cada día—respondió el niño con indiferencia y sin voltearlo a ver.

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, creo que me moriría de hambre—comentó divertido.

-¿Eres militar?—dejó su trabajo y lo examinó por unos segundos—. Te ves muy débil. Apuesto que te la pasas sentado todo el día frente a un escritorio—Hiei se soltó riendo.

El chico dejó las pinzas a un lado y se levantó del banco en el que estaba, Hiei buscó entre los escaparates y de entre muchas aves encontró una que era simplemente bella, la señaló con una de sus manos y el chico la encontró con la mirada.

-¿Quieres ese...?—preguntó el niño al demonio de negro—. Es muy caro. Probablemente pueda perder mi empleo...

-Por favor, hazme una rebaja.

-¿Es para alguien especial?

-Es su regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Es una buena persona?

-Por supuesto—una pequeña sonrisa.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Discúlpame por tomarme la libertad de llamar a tu casa—se disculpaba Kurama por teléfono con Kuronue.

-¿Cómo supiste mi número?

-¿Estás enojado?

-No, al contrario, me da gusto tener admiradores—se sentía tranquilo y relajado—. Eres un chico¿verdad?

-Si...

Un gato que se asomaba por la ventana del cantante, dio un salto y se perdió de vista.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-¿Podrían cuidar de él mientras?—preguntaba Hiei en la casa de Yusuke.

-¿Es para el cumpleaños de Kuronue?—inquirió el detective.

-Afortunadamente no trabajaré ese día—se acomodó mejor en el sofá el demonio que manipulaba el fuego—. Hace seis meses que pedí permiso para descansar.

-Qué lindo es—comento Yukina sonriendo y entregando a Hiei una taza de té.

-No te lo vayas a comer—bromeó aceptando la bebida. La chica de cabello celeste rió un poco.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides?—caminó hacia la puerta—. Yusuke puede conseguirte uno mucho más hermoso si así lo prefieres—abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua—. Yusuke también sufrirá mucho cuando yo muera—y dicho esto, cerró la puerta detrás de ella; después, todo quedó en silencio.

-¿C-Como...?—se giró y miró al detective—. ¿Ella morirá antes que tú?—Yusuke sólo bajó la mirada que se entristeció—. Mira, si algo terrible va a suceder, no necesitas explicármelo. Sólo pídeme lo que necesites¿de acuerdo?—le ofreció un cigarrillo que el otro aceptó—. Sólo intenta morirte antes que yo, si no, ya verás cómo me desquitaré con tu cadáver.

"3".-.-.-."3"

El escenario, los reflectores, el micrófono, el cantante, todo en su lugar, sólo hacía falta la música que estaba comenzando a sonar.

_Es mi sueño más grande..._

_Una encantadora persona, que hace voltear a cualquiera._

_Un momento maravilloso, lo que todo el mundo quiere._

_Un amor encantador, todos soñamos con él._

_AMOR._

_Jamás podrá ganarle al verdadero amor._

_AMOR._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero una vez que desaparezca,_

_no regresará._

_AMOR._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de una palabra_

_muy valiosa para nosotros dos._

_AMOR._

-No fuiste a verme al club¿cierto?—comentaba Kuronue a Kurama por medio de la línea telefónica, se estaba desvistiendo y relajando por la reciente participación en el escenario.

-No, no fui.

-Entonces¿cómo me escuchaste?—la curiosidad lo estaba devorando—. Se supone que mi presentación no se produjo en ondas mayores.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo?—abrazó sus rodillas, estaba sentado en una rama de aquel enorme árbol que tanto le gustaba.

-No, está bien. Hay cosas que yo tampoco quiero decir.

-Gracias—Kurama se sintió aliviado al escuchar esas palabras—. Kuronue¿tú siempre creas tus propias canciones?

-Así es.

-Y dime¿cómo te sientes cuando cantas?

-Cuando estoy arriba del escenario, me siento como si estuviera interpretando a un héroe—explicaba tranquilamente—. Y depende de las canciones, es como va cambiando mi papel; si es una canción triste, debo interpretar un papel triste; si es una canción divertida, interpreto un papel lleno de felicidad.

-¿Y qué papel interpretas cuando cantas la canción de ahora?

-¿Amor?—sin querer, guiñó un ojo—. Es un secreto.

-Quisiera escuchar tus canciones todo el tiempo, Kuronue—decía Kurama sonriendo levemente—. Me gustaría que cantaras para siempre. Es un sentimiento extraño—se llevó ambas manos al pecho—, es la primera vez que me siento así—cerró sus ojos—. Desde que llegué aquí, no estaba interesado en nada, pero cuando escuché tus canciones, Kuronue... lo único que he deseado es escucharlas todo el tiempo.

-Gracias—terminó de sacarse los zapatos y la mayoría de las prendas molestas y apretadas—. Ésas son las palabras que quisieran escuchar todos los cantantes.

-¿Eso significa... que me gusta...?

-¿O no...?

-No estoy seguro.

-Si así es como te dicen tus sentimientos, así debe ser.

-Con que así se siente cuando te gusta algo...—se abrazó a sí mismo, feliz de haber descubierto el nuevo sentimiento—. Kuronue¿qué te gusta a ti?

-Las canciones—respondió de inmediato.

-¿Qué más?

-Hiei—sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Hiei?

"3".-.-.-."3"

Estaba lloviendo, el concierto ya había empezado y el demonio de negro corría por las mojadas calles en dirección al club en donde Kuronue estaba cantando.

_AMOR..._

_Jamás podrá ganarle al verdadero amor._

Ya casi llegaba...

_AMOR..._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero una vez que desaparezca,_

_no regresará._

_AMOR..._

_Quizás te cause risa, pero es una palabra muy valiosa..._

Llegó, abrió las puertas de par en par y entró al cálido ambiente.

_...para nosotros dos._

_AMOR..._

Y ahí lo vio, todo en tinieblas con excepción de _él_, el enorme reflector de luz blanca bañándolo en un resplandor angelical que contrastaba con sus alas negras de ángel caído.

_Escucha los susurros de tu corazón._

_Me refiero a la verdadera voz de tu interior... escúchala con atención._

_Ella te dirá dónde se encuentra el amor verdadero..._

_Y quién te lo ofrecerá..._

_AMOR..._

_Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra_

_más valiosa que existe en todo el mundo._

"3".-.-.-."3"

-La canción que cantaste¿no tenía la letra diferente?—comentó Hiei a Kuronue, ambos desnudos, en la cama del cantante, éste comenzó a recitar:

_AMOR..._

_Escucha los susurros de tu corazón, me refiero a la verdadera voz de tu interior. Escúchala con atención._

_Ella te dirá en donde se encuentra ese amor verdadero,_

_y quién te lo ofrecerá._

-Eso fue lo que cambié—explicó sonriendo.

-No es común que cambies la letra de las canciones que acabas de componer—comentó algo extrañado.

-Es que se me ocurrió cuando estaba hablando con un admirador mío—la sonrisa no se desvaneció.

-¿Admirador?

-Si, un chico.

-¿Vino a tu camerino?

-Es un secreto—y lo abrazó.

Un cuervo, asomado a la ventana, miró por última vez a Kuronue y emprendió el vuelo, alejándose.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Cambiaste la letra de tu canción—decía Kurama por el teléfono.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-La canción anterior me gustaba, pero ahora me gusta más ésta.

-Gracias—no sólo se sintió halagado, sino que también sonrió—. Veo que no te pierdes ningún día en escucharme—miró el reloj—. ¿Y no te regañan por quedarte tan tarde?

-No—agachó un poco la cabeza—. Yo siempre estoy solo.

-¿Estás solo?—se preocupó.

-Si—detectó el tono de voz del cantante—. Pero ya me acostumbré.

-Te equivocas—replicó de inmediato Kuronue—, nadie puede acostumbrarse a la soledad—cerró sus ojos sintiendo la pena del pelirrojo—. Si tan sólo pudiéramos conocernos... así podría hacerte compañía. No sabes la tranquilidad que se siente al saber que alguien está contigo—tocó su pecho, el tatuaje de un trébol se encontraba en él—. Así, cuando Hiei está a mi lado, no sabes cuán feliz me siento.

-¿Hoy también fue a visitarte?

-Si, aquí estuvo—se confortó al recordar—, ya que en éstos momentos se encuentra de vacaciones.

-Qué envidia...—abrazó más fuerte sus rodillas—. Los dos pueden permanecer juntos...

-Ojalá que pudiéramos permanecer así para siempre...—después de esas palabras llenas de dolor, vino el silencio.

-¿Kuronue...?

-Quiero hacer muy feliz a Hiei—nuevamente sus dedos rozaron la piel tatuada—. Aunque no pude convertirme en su trébol de cuatro hojas—su mirada se entristeció más—. Ya no queda mucho tiempo... entiendo a la perfección que la felicidad está a punto de terminarse...—se recostó en su cama y miró el techo—. ¿Será acaso felicidad¿O tristeza?

-¿Qué... no eres feliz ahora?

-Aunque sepa que el final está cerca, quiero encontrar la felicidad. Aún no sé qué se siente ser feliz, por eso, aunque sepa que el final está cerca... al menos me gustaría... saber qué se siente ser feliz por unos instantes.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Mucho gusto—dijo Kuronue a Yukina, hizo una reverencia y después se le quedó viendo; Yukina posó su vista en el tatuaje del trébol que se vislumbraba por la camisa desabrochada del cantante y después miró con ojos muy grandes al vocalista—. ¿Sucede algo con mi cara?—preguntó extrañado.

-No, al contrario—se separó del grupo y se dirigió a la cocina—. Iré a preparar un poco de té—cerró la puerta después de haber entrado en la cocina dejando a Yusuke con el cantante y el demonio de negro.

-Qué niña tan linda—comentó el ser alado sonriendo.

-Pero es una niña—inquirió indiferente el demonio de fuego.

-¿Tú crees? Cuando tenía su edad, yo también era un niño como él—dijo el cantante con ingenuidad.

Yusuke abandonó la habitación para ir al lado de Yukina quien estaba observando al ave que Hiei había traído unos días atrás.

-Esa persona se ve que es muy feliz—comentó a la chica de cabellos celestes.

-Es bueno saberlo...—ella ya sabía lo del cantante...

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Te gustan mucho las canciones¿verdad?—decía Kuronue a Kurama recostado en su cama con un auricular a un lado de su cabeza.

-Me gustan—Kurama también estaba recostado en su cama, en su jaula de oro—, pero mis favoritas son las que cantas tú, Kuronue.

-Gracias—sonrió para sí—. ¿Y qué me dices¿Por qué no cantas sólo para ti?

-Bueno, no es que lo deteste...

-Si cantas, ya no te sentirás solo.

-Como no tengo a nadie, todas mis pláticas son sólo para mí—abrazó una almohada que tenía cerca.

-Oye, Kurama—la idea recién le cruzó por la mente—. Ya sé que tú no puedes salir de ahí, pero¿qué opinas si voy a visitarte?

-Lo siento—se sentía muy mal por tener que rechazarlo—, pero no quiero causarte problemas, Kuronue.

-Kurama...

-Aunque muera, seguramente no habrá nadie quien llore por mí—dolor en sus palabras—, si yo desaparezco, sé que nada de esto cambiará...

-Yo lloraré por ti—Kurama parpadeó muchas veces y pasaron varios segundos de silencio entre ambos.

-¿Por qué?—para Kuronue, la respuesta era obvia.

-Porque eres un amigo muy valioso para mí.

-¿Un... amigo...?—repitió lentamente, apenas recordando el significado de esas palabras.

-¿No es así?—hasta el mismo cantante estaba emocionado.

-¿Estás seguro?—temía que fuera una cruel broma.

-Claro, si tú me lo permites, Kurama—su voz se suavizó—, nosotros somos amigos.

-Gracias...—después de mucho tiempo de encierro, una sonrisa plena y radiante se asomó por el joven rostro del pelirrojo.

-Oye... ¿no quieres componer una canción conmigo?

"3".-.-.-."3"

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad contigo._

_Por eso, llévame..._

_Llévame lejos de aquí, quiero estar en un lugar distinto._

-Esa canción es muy distinta a las que tú sueles cantar, Kuronue—el demonio de negro tenía el cuerpo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba con una pequeña toalla sobre la cabeza, el cabello aún húmedo por la reciente ducha.

-Es que esa canción no la hice yo.

_Tómame y llévame lejos de aquí..._

_Quiero ser feliz..._

-¿Te gusta esa canción?—preguntó Hiei incrédulo.

-Si—sonrió.

-¿De quién es? Jamás la he escuchado.

-Es un secreto...

"3".-.-.-."3"

Por medio de la línea telefónica, Kuronue y Kurama podían oírse mutuamente, ambos cantaban la letra que compusieron entre los dos (Kuronue le permitió al pelirrojo aportar la mayoría de la letra).

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero ser feliz a tu lado..._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad..._

_Por eso, llévame..._

_Llévame lejos de aquí._

_Quiero estar en un lugar distinto._

_Por eso tómame y llévame lejos de aquí._

-Es la primera vez que canto con alguien—decía el chico de ojos verdes mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo—. Me siento muy feliz.

-Yo también—concordó el cantante—. Pude componer una linda canción contigo, Kurama... antes de que todo llegue a su fin...—melancolía.

-¿Su fin...?

-Porque mañana pienso cantar para ti y Hiei—bajó la mirada—. Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

-Si, lo sé.

-Voy a cantar en el mismo club de costumbre... ¿Y me escucharás esa noche también?—se oía esperanzado.

"3".-.-.-."3"

Era la habitación del cantante, éste tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte, Hiei colocó su mano en la frente del ser alado para comprobar la temperatura.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal?—preguntó aún tratando de diferenciar el calor corporal 'normal' de la fiebre. Kuronue tomó la mano y la colocó junto a una de sus mejillas.

-Hiei, perdóname...—cerró sus ojos tristemente y llevó la mano hacia su pecho, justo donde estaba el trébol.

-¿Por qué...?—abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, Kuronue ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de él.

-Estuve tanto tiempo a tu lado... que jamás lo olvidaré—ambos cayeron suavemente al suelo.

"3".-.-.-."3"

El cantante estaba en su camerino preparándose para su actuación, el maquillaje y el vestuario eran excepcionales y dedicaba un mayor esfuerzo a ambos.

-Kuronue—decía Kurama por el auricular—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que llegará el final?—silencio—. ¿Se trata de algo que no debo saber?

-No...—Pareció meditar la pregunta, pero rápidamente dejó todo de largo—. Al contrario, quiero que te enteres de algo—abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Sabes...?—le tembló la voz—. El día de hoy, moriré...—a Kurama le tembló el labio inferior—. Cuando era muy pequeño, me llevaron a unos laboratorios del Reikai, ahí me hicieron una infinidad de experimentos; aún no estoy seguro, pero... ellos buscaban hechiceros y los separaron de a cuerdo con la cantidad de poderes que tenían, de una hoja hasta cuatro, el más fuerte es el hechicero con cuatro hojas. Yo soy el más débil porque poseo una, ya que el poder que encerraba dentro de mí era saber en qué día iba a morir, sólo eso...—parecía que hablar le costaba demasiado dolor—. Me hicieron un tatuaje en el pecho y me regresaron de inmediato a casa—una pausa, silencio—. Parece que no es bueno saber qué día vamos a morir¡no importa con quién esté o qué esté haciendo, voy a morir!—apretó el auricular—. Al pensar en eso, mi corazón se congela por completo. No importa cuánto lo quiera... o qué tan feliz sea... sé muy bien que el final vendrá pronto. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, el final ya está muy cerca.

Todo se estaba terminando.

-Siempre pensé—continuó hablando con el mismo tono de voz—que nunca iba a aferrarme a algo en esta vida. Pero fue muy distinto cuando conocí a Hiei y comencé a cantar, cuando canto soy muy feliz, también lo soy cuando estoy al lado de Hiei... es la primera vez que no deseo perder algo—trató de calmarse, de recuperarse para la actuación que pronto tendría que hacer—. No tienes idea de cuánto ansiaba hacer feliz a Hiei, pero no pude convertirme en su trébol de cuatro hojas... y lo peor de todo es que no podré hacer nada por él... sólo sé que moriré...

-¡Kuronue!—llamó uno de los chicos que estaban a cargo del establecimiento, ya se acercaba el momento definitivo.

-Kurama... tenía muchos deseos de conocerte para poder estar contigo, quería cantar más canciones en dúo.

-¡Kuronue!—llamó de nuevo el muchacho.

-Yo también-...—comenzó a decir Kurama.

-Adiós, Kurama—interrumpió, el corazón del pelirrojo se heló por unos instantes—. Ojalá que seas muy feliz—le dedicó una última sonrisa y retiró el auricular de su oído.

-¡Espera!—gritaba el chico de los ojos verdes—. Kuronue...—colgó—. ¡Kuronue!

El cantante, profesionalmente, recuperó la compostura, se alistó por completo, tomó el micrófono que uno de los encargados le había preparado y salió al escenario. Hiei se encontraba entre el público, sosteniendo la jaula del ave con una de sus manos. El cantante se colocó bajo la luz del reflector principal. Sus ropas blancas resaltaban en brillantés y hermosura y el contraste que se mostraba con sus oscuros ojos violetas, el cabello y las alas negras era hermoso.

-Esta canción se la dedico a las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo—sus alas negras lucían más hermosas y magnánimas que nunca—, la canción se titula: "_Clover_"—la música comenzó a sonar...

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero ser feliz a tu lado;_

_quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

_Por eso, llévame... llévame lejos de aquí._

_Quiero estar en un lugar distinto._

_Tómame y llévame lejos de aquí._

_Un lugar donde no se termine la magia._

_Donde los besos duren una eternidad._

_Un sueño del cual jamás despertemos._

_Donde la felicidad siempre esté presente._

_Llévame a esa gran felicidad._

_Las aves cantan en un lenguaje desconocido,_

_y aunque posean alas, jamás alcanzaran el cielo._

_Llévame a un lugar donde jamás estaré sola._

_Por eso, llévame,_

_a un lugar lejano y distinto._

_Donde las alas se mojan,_

_donde los dedos se entrelacen,_

_donde nuestros cuerpos se derritan_

_fusionando nuestras mentes._

_Así que, llévame._

_Quiero ser feliz._

_No busco tu pasado,_

_lo que me interesa es saber tu presente._

_Tejiendo juntos aquel futuro frágil._

_Llévame..._

_A una eterna felicidad..._

La música continuaba sonando, sólo que la tonalidad y el ritmo cambiaron ligeramente poco a poco hasta transformarse en una nueva melodía.

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado..._

_Quiero convertirme en tu felicidad._

_Por eso, llévame... llévame lejos de aquí._

_Quiero estar en un lugar distinto._

_Tómame y llévame lejos de aquí._

_El ave que está dentro de la jaula,_

_que no puede volar,_

_que no puede llorar,_

_que siempre está en la soledad._

_Llévame, a esa gran felicidad._

_Soy feliz, con sólo estar a tu lado._

_Soy feliz, con sólo verte sonreír._

_Por eso, llévame_

_a un lugar distinto._

_Llévame, a esa gran felicidad._

_Ése fue mi primer pensamiento,_

_y también, mi último deseo._

_Ahí, donde las hadas nos esperan._

_Una tierra prometida hecha para los dos._

_Por eso, llévame._

_Para olvidar la realidad,_

_y quedarme en ese mundo_

_lleno de ilusiones..._

_Donde puedo pensar en ti,_

_para siempre._

_Llévame..._

_A esa gran felicidad..._

La música continuaba, pero, de súbito, un rayo de energía lanzado por un poderoso demonio oculto entre las sombras atravesó a Kuronue justo en el pecho, abriendo un agujero en donde anteriormente se encontraba el trébol tatuado en la piel. Había confusión y terror por todas partes, algunos corrían hacia la salida, otros se acercaban al cantante para tratar de ayudarlo a sobrevivir.

Hiei se quedó inmóvil, aún sin poder captar lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente miraba el cuerpo de su amante en el suelo, inmóvil, con varias plumas de las alas rotas esparcidas por todas partes y el micrófono aún entre sus dedos. La imagen de verlo caer permanecía grabada en su mente y lo más probable era que nunca se iba a ir.

Esa noche, Kurama lloró desconsoladamente en su jaula. No dejó de repetir el nombre de su primer y único amigo, ahora, fallecido.

"3".-.-.-."3"

-Hoy me retiro oficialmente—dijo Hiei a Yusuke entrando al sitio en donde había comprado el obsequio para Kuronue con el ave en su jaula—. La verdad es que me siento muy estúpido haciendo esto...—susurró para sí—. Pero, pase lo que pase, encontraré al ser que mató a Kuronue.

-Y... ¿Qué ganarás con eso?—preguntó el detective, el demonio de negro sólo bajó la mirada. El niño que reparaba las jaulas los vio y se acercó a ellos.

-Vengo a devolver el ave—le entregó la jaula con el pájaro dentro—. No necesitas regresarme el dinero—el niño se le quedó viendo.

-¿Se fue?—preguntó ingenuamente.

-Si—decía mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar—, para siempre...

"3".-.-.-."3"

Kurama, en su jaula de oro, repitió el nombre de Kuronue una vez más, una esplendorosa torre comenzó a aparecer frente a él, era una escala en miniatura de la construcción principal que se encontraba en el Parque de las Hadas, entonces, la música comenzó a escucharse al mismo tiempo que la melodía tan conocida...

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

_Llévame, quiero encontrar la felicidad..._

"3".-.-.-."3"

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas... hallarás la felicidad._

_Pero¿sabes? Es mejor que lo guardes en secreto._

_¿En dónde encontraste el trébol de cuatro hojas?_

_¿Cuántas hojas le quedan ahora?  
_

_Un trébol de cuatro hojas._

_Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad... Sabiendo que jamás seré tuyo y la compartiremos._

"3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3".-.-.-."3"

Tiempo de llegada... 20 de julio, jueves, 2:26 p.m.

_**EL AMOR,**_

_**es mi sueno más grande.**_

_**Un sueño hermoso,**_

_**que nadie jamás haya visto.**_

_**Una hermosa mentira...**_

_**de la que nadie se dará cuenta.**_

_**Un hermoso amor,**_

_**que jamás será destruido por alguien.**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra**_

_**más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo.**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra**_

_**más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo.**_

_**Anda, ven a mi lado, juntos cantaremos**_

_**una canción interminable. ¡Dios mío, por favor,**_

_**muéstrame el verdadero amor, más ardiente**_

_**que el mismo fuego!**_

_**Anda, abrázame y dame un beso,**_

_**muéstrame un amor interminable.**_

_**¡Dios mío! Por favor, muéstrame el verdadero amor,**_

_**más azul que el mismo cielo.**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Todo el mundo dice esa palabra, pero nadie conoce**_

_**el verdadero significado, el cual no puede ser comprendido**_

_**por una sola persona, por eso, quiero comprenderlo a tu lado...**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Una encantadora persona, que hace voltear**_

_**a cualquiera. Es un momento maravilloso,**_

_**que todo el mundo quiere.**_

_**Un amor encantador,**_

_**todos soñamos con él.**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Jamás podrá ganarle al verdadero amor.**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Quizá te cause risa, pero una vez que desaparezca,**_

_**no regresará.**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Quizá te cause risa, pero es una palabra**_

_**muy valiosa para nosotros dos.**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Escucha los susurros de tu corazón, me refiero a la verdadera**_

_**voz de tu interior... escúchala con atención,**_

_**ella te dirá en dónde se encuentra**_

_**ese amor verdadero que buscas, y quién te lo ofrecerá...**_

_**AMOR...**_

_**Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra**_

_**más valiosa que existe en todo el mundo.**_


	4. Four Leafs

**Clover**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 20 de julio, jueves, 5:24 p.m.

"4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4"

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas... hallarás la felicidad._

_Pero¿sabes? Seguramente no lo encontrarás._

_Porque la felicidad se encuentra en silencio, guardada en una jaula._

_El trébol de cuatro hojas, nunca será de nadie..._

_¿Qué te parece si te adueñas de un trébol de tres hojas?_

"4".-.-.-."4"

**CHAPTER IV**

**FOUR LEAFS**

Kurama, el joven pelirrojo, estaba durmiendo apaciblemente sobre una de las ramas del enorme árbol que estaba en su jaula, abrió sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-El trébol de tres hojas—miró a su alrededor—está saliendo de la jaula...

"4".-.-.-."4"

Una enorme sala, sin ventanas, puertas por todos lados, dos escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso que no tenía absolutamente nada asombroso. Parecía que la construcción estaba hecha a base de barras de metal y cuerdas de cobre, el techo, las paredes, únicamente el suelo y las escaleras se habían salvado. En medio del cuarto, al parecer, una niña de cabello celeste y ojos rojos descansaba apoyada en lo que parecía un espejo, su espalda se veía reflejada en él.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó la niña.

-¿Por qué será?—habló el aparente reflejo, el ser del otro lado del espejo.

-¿Qué harás?—volvió a preguntar la niña.

-¿Qué te imaginas?

-¿Es necesario?—inquirió después de un rato de meditar.

-Si lo es—pasaron varios minutos en silencio—. ¿Y si te digo que no te marches?—cuestionó el aparente reflejo. La niña se puso de pie dejando a la otra atrás.

-Adiós...—se giró un poco para mirar a quien le daba la espalda.

La otra se giró con brusquedad, sin levantarse, tomó la mano derecha del ser que estaba de pie y mordió fuertemente uno de los dedos provocando que gotas de sangre salpicaran el suelo. La niña con la mano herida no cambió su faz inexpresiva pese al dolor recién experimentado y simplemente observó a su reflejo, a su igual, su copia, su gemela.

-Es para que pronto nos volvamos a ver—dijo soltándola y sonriendo casi burlonamente.

La otra sólo sintió lastima por ella y se retiró de ese lugar dejando rastros de sangre detrás de sí.

"4".-.-.-."4"

_Volveré a nacer, por ti._

Cantaba Kuronue sobre un lindo escenario, arreglado con modestia y muy elegante. Ese día, el local estaba particularmente lleno, muchas cabezas se miraban a lo largo de las mesas y casi todas las miradas recaían en el cantante. Cerca de la barra de bebidas, casi del otro lado del escenario, dos amigos disfrutaban del espectáculo; uno vestido completamente de negro con ojos rojos y el otro con unos lentes negros cubriéndole los ojos color chocolate y una expresión un tanto seria. Ambos fumaban tranquilamente sin emitir ruido o comentario alguno, simplemente, relajándose.

_Mandaré mi pasado en pequeñas nubes ondulantes._

Todos los reflectores apuntaban a una única persona, la cual, cantaba maravillosamente al ritmo de la música.

_Mientras que mi futuro, dejaré que se lo lleve el viento._

-Es él—comentó el demonio de negro sonriendo.

-Con que se trata de un cantante...—dijo Yusuke sin apartar la mirada de Kuronue.

_Sin temor, sin prisas, sin detenerse..._

-Lo conocí hace tres meses—continuó Hiei mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la del ser alado y éste último sonreía abiertamente al reconocer los ojos rojos que le observaban, hizo un gesto con la mano y el demonio de fuego correspondió al saludo.

Yusuke miró por unos segundos a su amigo, después su vista se fijó en un vaso con licor que tenía frente a él.

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

"4".-.-.-."4"

Kurama, en su hermosa jaula dorada, después de escuchar la reciente melodía de su cantante preferido, también cantaba al ritmo de la música que recordaba...

_Volveré a nacer, por mí._

_Una vez más, esperando nacer, dentro del huevo dorado._

_Una vez más, volaré con mis hermosas alas._

_Sin desesperación..._

_Sin resignación..._

_Seguiré aquí._

_Quiero volver a nacer..._

_entre tus brazos._

-Las tres personas con tres hojas—decía en susurros—. Una de ellas murió, una está dentro de la jaula, y la otra...—abrazó sus rodillas—. Salió...

_Volveré a nacer, por mí._

_Y estaré entre tus brazos._

"4".-.-.-."4"

-Él es mi compañero de trabajo—informaba Hiei a Kuronue después de que éste terminara su trabajo en el club.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kuronue—indicó haciendo una reverencia.

PIIIIIIIIIIII

Un localizador que Yusuke llevaba consigo comenzó a emitir un ligero ruidito indicando a su propietario que el deber ejercía su llamado y que era necesaria su presencia junto a la de su compañero. El demonio de negro y el cantante sólo miraban al detective mientras él verificaba todo.

-¿Otro llamado?—preguntó Hiei con pereza.

-Si...—el detective revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

-Y tenía que ser ahora, después de que nos merecíamos un descanso—perezosamente se levantó de su silla para seguir a su compañero que ya lo había hecho.

-Es una lástima que ustedes sean unas personas tan ocupadas—comentó Kuronue.

-En especial yo...—declamó el demonio de fuego—. No puedo estar mucho tiempo contigo, Kuro.

-No, sólo me llamaron a mí—dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Se despidió y salió presurosamente del local, un transmisor se encontraba en su oído izquierdo y desde ese pequeño aparato uno de los ancianos le enviaba instrucciones...

-Al parecer, un trébol de tres hojas escapó—decía mediante el diminuto medio de comunicación—. Salió del laboratorio por su propia cuenta; la situación no es del todo grave, puesto que no está con el otro—Yusuke se había detenido y se apoyaba en una pared de un alto y antiguo edificio—. El Makai aún no se ha dado cuenta, sin embargo, el problema es la asamblea—la figura del anciano se vio reflejada en los lentes de un momento a otro—. Detective Urameshi, encuentre al trébol de tres hojas.

"4".-.-.-."4"

-¿Estás seguro?—decía Kuronue mientras le quitaba la capa a Hiei—. ¿De verdad no quieres acompañarlo?

-No, además, hice una promesa con él—dijo despreocupado, dejándose hacer.

-¿Qué clase de promesa?

-Que no moriré antes que él—un suave beso, al cual, el cantante no respondió, aquellas palabras aún en su mente; el demonio de negro se separó y le observó incrédulo—. ¿Kuro?

-El no morir antes que tus seres queridos—comenzó a decir con voz suave—, es el mejor regalo que puedas recibir...

-Así es, y tampoco moriré antes que tú, Kuronue—tomó el rostro del mencionado y ambos se miraron fijamente—; porque soy muy fuerte—ambos sonrieron.

-Si, de seguro así será—dicho esto, lo empujó hacia el suave colchón de su lecho.

"4".-.-.-."4"

En aquella otra prisión, que no se asemejaba en nada a la del trébol de cuatro hojas, una niña solitaria miraba los rastros de sangre que aún permanecían sumamente frescos, ella se acercó y con su dedo índice acarició las manchas rojas para después llevárselas a la boca en donde probó el sabor de su hermana gemela.

-Nos volveremos a ver...—decía mientras probaba el líquido color carmín— "C"—se puso de pie y admiró su 'hogar'—. Los tréboles de cuatro hojas no existen en este mundo—arrogancia en sus palabras—, los tréboles de tres hojas somos únicos...

"4".-.-.-."4"

-Te equivocas—Kurama, en aquella figura con ropas blancas, conocía la voz de aquella niña que se encontraba dentro de la jaula consecutiva a la suya—. Porque aquí estoy, completamente solo... y así será por siempre... aquí estoy...

_Mandaré mi pasado en pequeñas nubes ondulantes._

_Mientras que mi futuro, dejaré que el viento se lo lleve._

_Sin temor, sin prisas, sin detenerse..._

_Volveré a nacer... entre tus brazos..._

"4".-.-.-."4"

Estaba lloviendo, las calles de la ciudad completamente empapadas; un sinnúmero de personas iban y venían de un lado hacia otro, pero, de entre todos ellos con sus paraguas, gabardinas e impermeables, una niña descalza que únicamente vestía un simple y delgado kimono se perdía en la multitud con expresión nula y paso presuroso.

Justo detrás de ella, el detective espiritual le seguía el paso, en sus lentes del 'blanco' que le encomendaron encontrar se veía reflejada la imagen de un mapa de la ciudad, su localización en él y también la de su objetivo.

La niña caminó unas cuadras lejos de la concurrencia vespertina para después verse rodeada de varios demonios de clase alta, éstos la rodearon y ella adoptó una expresión seria.

-Eres "C"¿verdad?—preguntó uno de ellos, la respuesta era obvia al observar la vestimenta de la niña—. Vendrás con nosotros.

-No pienso regresar a ese lugar—respondió con firmeza.

-No, a ti no te espera el laboratorio—eran ocho, y ella se encontraba rodeada, sin embargo, afiló su mirada y se preparó.

Una interrupción muy agresiva llegó a la visión que aquellas gafas le proporcionaban a Yusuke junto con un chillido muy potente mareando al portador. Éste se detuvo, se sujetó la cabeza y se apoyó en una pared cercana procurando no perder el equilibrio por el dolor recién percibido; el mapa se borró siendo reemplazado por varias líneas indefinidas para después quedarse en blanco, como si el artefacto no estuviera encendido. De un momento a otro, todo se tranquilizó y la señal de la niña era nuevamente mostrada al igual que su localización.

-Está cerca—murmuro para sí recuperándose por completo y reanudando su caminata.

Se encontraba empapado por la lluvia, el sonido de sus pasos era escuchado más fácilmente por el eco que emitía el agua bajo el impacto de sus pies. Giró una esquina, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los cuerpos de varios youkais atrapados en unos cables de electricidad que se encontraban sobre ellos; suspendidos en el aire, Yusuke no sabía si aún se encontraban con vida, pudo reconocer ciertos rostros de seres poderosos contra los que se había enfrentado con anterioridad y se tranquilizó lo más que pudo después de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Su mirada nuevamente hacia delante, bajo aquella telaraña de hilos metálicos una figura solitaria se encontraba de pie, abandonada, aparentemente ignorante de aquellos cuerpos que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire a unos cuantos metros sobre él. Era la niña que había estado buscando.

Sus miradas se encontraron en cuestión de segundos y así la sostuvieron hasta que, poco a poco, la niña fue cayendo hacia el frío y húmedo suelo.

-No regresaré...—fue lo último que dijo antes de desplomarse por completo y perder el conocimiento. El detective la miró por unos instantes, rastros de compasión en su faz.

_Sin temor, sin prisas, sin detenerse..._

"4".-.-.-."4"

_Volveré a nacer entre tus brazos..._

Los ojos dorados de Kurama dejaron de emitir un leve resplandor color jade para mostrarse más tranquilo y relajado, no como unos segundos atrás que una expresión de preocupación adornó su joven rostro.

-Ha encontrado el trébol de tres hojas...—murmuró, no sabía qué iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

"4".-.-.-."4"

-Lo tengo bajo mi protección—informaba Yusuke mediante un teléfono desde su departamento—. ¿Quiere que lo traslade al laboratorio?—preguntó con indiferencia. Sus ropas, al igual que las de la niña, se encontraban empapadas por la lluvia.

Ella se encontraba recostada en un sillón cercano, descansaba apaciblemente hasta que las palabras recién pronunciadas por parte del detective la despertaron con un sentimiento amargo en su pecho; abrió sus ojos cansadamente y se incorporó lo mejor que pudo.

-No regresaré—dijo decididamente.

-Si no regresaras¿a dónde más puedes ir?—ella sólo bajó la mirada ante aquella verdad tan irritante.

Sin mucha delicadeza, Yusuke tomó el brazo de la niña jalándola hacia una puerta; ella, creyendo que ya se la iba a llevar hacia su antiguo hogar, intentó resistirse con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba, no iba a permitir que la llevaran de regreso a ese lugar, a la soledad, a la monotonía, a la ignorancia de un mundo el cual escondía un montón de cosas que a ella le gustaría conocer de un modo u otro.

Entraron a otra habitación, el detective la soltó y ella examinó el nuevo sitio: un cuarto de baño. Ella sólo se le quedo viendo.

-¿Quieres enfermarte?—preguntó el oficial sin cuidado.

-No...—sólo escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

"4".-.-.-."4"

-Qué alivio...—decía Kurama mirando la ventana aún con gotas de lluvia—. La protegió de esa lluvia tan fría.

"4".-.-.-."4"

-Aún no encontramos el trébol de tres hojas—informaba un anciano del parlamento.

-¿Y no han obtenido más información?—preguntó un segundo anciano.

-No...—respondió el primero amargamente.

-¿Y qué nos puedes decir del otro trébol de tres hojas?—inquirió el tercero.

-No muestra ningún cambio.

Silencio. La tensión entre los cinco sabios podía sentirse claramente, únicamente uno, la maestra Genkai, parecía inmune a ella y sólo una expresión de tristeza se asomaba por su rostro.

-¿Ustedes creen que el trébol de cuatro hojas se enteró de todo esto?—preguntó el segundo anciano.

-Por supuesto—respondió el tercero; cuatro hologramas aparecieron frente al parlamento, cada uno con la forma de un trébol; estaba uno con la forma de un corazón invertido que representaba al de una hoja; otro con dos hojas, una al lado de la otra; el tercero eran tres círculos unidos y el cuatro, similar al tercero pero con una hoja más. Todos con la palabra "Clover" escrita y un número de serie en él—. El de dos hojas es mejor que el de una, el de tres hojas supera al de dos y el de cuatro al de tres. Sus poderes se incrementan de acuerdo al número de hojas que tengan—su cara se tornó más recia—; aquellos que tengan pocas hojas, no pueden percibir poderes ni tampoco localizar a las personas; en cambio, los que posean más hojas, podrán conocer las habilidades y muchas cosas más de cualquier individuo.

-¿No resultará peligroso si él se entera?—cuestionó el primero.

-¿Qué tal si contacta al trébol de tres hojas que escapó?—preguntó el segundo.

-No lo hará—aclaró severamente la maestra Genkai—. Él se encuentra solo, sin poder contactar a alguien. Sigue cumpliendo el pacto que hicimos—su mirada era extraña para todos los presentes: una mezcla de ira y tristeza—. Nosotros, los cinco ancianos, tenemos las fuerzas para controlar a un niño de tres hojas; además, el trébol de tres hojas no podrá vivir mucho si se encuentra apartado del laboratorio.

"4".-.-.-."4"

_Volveré a nacer... por ti._

Una jaula de oro, con un ser blanco dentro de ella; cabellos plateados, ojos de oro y ataviado con prendas del color de la nieve.

_Convirtiendo la dicha que tuve al conocerte,_

_en un tenue resplandor de luz._

_Y aquella triste despedida se transformará en suave lluvia, como aquella pequeña flor de color añil que florece entre las tenues sombras..._

_Volveré a nacer entre tus brazos._

Bajó su mirada, en su mente pudo visualizar la imagen que tenía el trébol de tres hojas en la piel de las gemelas.

-Probablemente tú serás capaz de volver a nacer—soledad.

"4".-.-.-."4"

-¿Y esto...?—preguntó la niña, tenía puesta una enorme sudadera con las mangas muy remangadas que aún eran demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo y el largo de la prenda era como un vestido que alcanzaba a tocar sus tobillos.

-¿Querías ponerte esa ropa que estaba mojada?—preguntó el detective.

-No—miró a Yusuke quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá frente a ella—. ¿Esto es tuyo?—jaló un poco la tela aún admirando el colosal tamaño que tenía a comparación de sí.

-No.

-¿Debo seguir de pie o quieres que me siente?—se sintió un poco intimidada, pero, ella tenía la fuerza de un trébol de tres hojas...

-Haz lo que quieras—tras unos segundos, ella se sentó frente a él, una mesita se encontraba en medio de ambos y ninguno dejaba de mirar al otro—. ¿Eres del Reikai?

-Si...

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?—ella bajó la mirada.

-No quiero regresar a ese lugar—apretó levemente sus pequeños puños.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque "A" está ahí—su mirada estaba vacía, la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza los cristales de la ventana—. Quiero decirle algo a los magos—un tono de determinación adorno esas palabras.

"4".-.-.-."4"

_Volveré a nacer... por ti._

Kuronue cantaba en el mismo escenario de siempre, sin embargo, la emoción y el sentimiento con que recitaba, eran siempre únicos y atrayentes. Hiei se encontraba a un lado de las cortinas, sentado detrás de ellas mientras que un montón de gente que trabajaba en el local se las arreglaba para que todo luciera bien en donde el cantante ejercía su profesión.

_Convirtiendo la dicha que tuve al conocerte, en un tenue resplandor de luz. Y aquella triste despedida que se transformará en suave lluvia._

_Como aquella pequeña flor de color añil que florece entre las sombras..._

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

Los reflectores apuntaban a Kuronue iluminándolo y haciéndolo resaltar de una u otra forma; el demonio de negro sonrió al ver la imagen del cantante y éste elevó su voz agradablemente.

_Dejo que te acerques a mí y tomes mi mano._

_Nuestros caminos se entrelazarán como nuestros corazones de una manera tan fuerte que jamás se separarán._

_Volveré a nacer, por mí._

_Volveré a nacer... entre tus brazos._

Hiei tomó su localizador y notó que no recibía una señal estable, intentó presionando varios botones y aplicando varias técnicas, pero, nada.

-No puedo comunicarme...—su frente brilló por unos segundos, su tercera vista estaba enfocada en el cantante—. Eso quiere decir que el asunto no es de gravedad—intentó acoplarse a esa idea—, no hay de que preocuparse.

"4".-.-.-."4"

-Es el sabio Shuu—decía Yusuke ofreciéndole un comunicador a la niña—, es el presidente de la asamblea mayor.

De las manos de ella comenzó a aparecer materia que poco a poco fue obteniendo forma hasta parecerse a los anteojos que el detective utilizaba para enviar y recibir información, comunicarse y, en general, para sus misiones; se colocó el aparato y la imagen del anciano pudo ser vista por sus ojos.

-Detective, quiero que escuche esto, por favor—comentó el anciano. Yusuke no se movió—. Cuántos años sin verte—dijo tornando toda su atención a la niña—, espero que no te moleste hablar conmigo—respiró profundamente y continuó—. Parece que en ese lugar se ha detenido el tiempo por completo.

-Si...—nostalgia en sus palabras.

-¿Sabías que "B" murió...?—preguntó el anciano.

-Si, lo sé. Y quizás conozco las razones. De haber estado ahí, "A" aniquilaría a los demás—su voz se sintió más fría a partir de ahora— y a ustedes también.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo "A"?

-No me lo ha dicho, pero lo sé, porque nosotras somos los únicos tréboles de tres hojas en el mundo. "A" me dijo que si permanecíamos juntas, podíamos salir de ahí.

-Es verdad, si ustedes utilizan su magia, ni siquiera los cinco magos podremos controlarlos—admitió el viejo, un rastro de impotencia en su faz.

-Yo no quiero hacer eso—respondió suavemente—. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por cambiar a "A".

-¿Por eso saliste?—silencio—. "A" resultó ser tu hermana menor gemela, tiene la misma apariencia y habilidades que tú¿no importa que te separes de tu hermana?—más silencio—. Pero estando fuera de los laboratorios tú no podrás vivir por-

-Lo sé—interrumpió con brusquedad, ella estaba sentada en el mismo sofá y Yusuke se encontraba detrás de ella, sin mirarla y escuchando y viendo todo mediante aquellos anteojos, los cables unidos al igual que las imágenes y el sonido—. Lo único que puedo hacer, es mantenerme alejada de "A".

-Es verdad—aceptó nuevamente el viejo—, el estado emocional de "A" es inestable y también pienso que es muy peligroso dejarlas en el mismo lugar—mutismo—. "C"¿a dónde quieres ir?

-No importa, a donde sea—respondió de inmediato—. Ya que no tengo un lugar donde regresar...

-De acuerdo, pero me preocupa dejarte así. Primero investigaré al otro trébol de tres hojas. Detective Urameshi—la mirada del mencionado no cambió para nada—, quiero que se haga cargo de esta joven¿será mucha molestia?

-Si...—inquirió con sinceridad, la niña bajó la mirada.

-Pues esa será su misión—agregó inmediatamente el anciano—. Usted protegerá al trébol de tres hojas con su vida.

-Como usted diga—terminó por aceptar el detective. Ella sólo le miró.

"4".-.-.-."4"

Dentro de la jaula, la gemela se encontraba meditando, sintiendo, analizando.

-¿Qué te sucede, "C"?—decía en susurros—. ¿Acaso hay algo que te sorprendió?—sonrió y miró su mano, después su mirada se tornó algo melancólica—. Puedo sentir lo mismo que tú, "C", después de todo, nacimos juntas—miró hacia el cielo donde encontró varios tubos y cables a su alrededor—. Por eso...—tocó su hombro derecho, la tela que se encontraba sobre el trébol de tres hojas en su piel y sin darse cuenta, su gemela realizó la misma acción sintiendo su trébol en el hombro contrario—. Tendremos que vivir juntas...

"4".-.-.-."4"

_Volveré a nacer, por ti._

Cantaba Kuronue en el escenario, con los reflectores enfocados en iluminar su figura y únicamente la suya, con el micrófono entre sus manos y varios espectadores admirándolo.

_Sin cerrar nuestros ojos... sin soltarnos de las manos... abrazando la fuerza del pensamiento... y la debilidad del deseo._

_Siendo uno solo..._

_Volveré a nacer entre tus brazos._

_Volveré a nacer... por mí._

_Entre tus brazos..._

-Quizá tú...—decía Kurama en su jaula de oro, escuchando la voz de Kuronue—. Puedes convertirte en algo más que un trébol de tres hojas—abrazó sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos—. Ya que, fuiste tú quien logró salir de su propia jaula...

"4".-.-.-."4"

Tres monitores, cara uno de ellos mostraba una imagen diferente: el primero exhibía una muñeca humana, en ella, justo donde las venas se veían marcadas, un trébol de dos hojas se encontraba tatuado en la piel; en el segundo, un hombro izquierdo, desnudo, lucía un trébol con tres hojas; el cuarto, un brazo era el que presumía de ser poseedor del de cuatro hojas.

-¿Son la marca del proyecto _Hojas de Tréboles_?—preguntó la maestra Genkai al líder del congreso que se encontraba mirando los monitores.

-Según un dicho, cuando alguien encuentra un trébol también descubre la felicidad—miró fijamente a la anciana—. Pero la pregunta es... ¿Cómo puede encontrar un trébol su propia felicidad?—cerró sus ojos—. Los únicos que pueden entender eso, son ellos mismos.

"4".-.-.-."4"

Kuronue se bañaba en la regadera mientras que Hiei se encontraba en la tina de baño; una bandeja de plata con una botella de vino y dos copas en ella se encontraban cerca del demonio de negro, agua tibia para ambos y un canto tranquilizador.

_Volveré a nacer... sólo para ti._

_La razón por la que no me sentía solo, era porque no valoraba la felicidad de tenerte a mi lado._

_Pero, comprendí el dolor de la soledad hasta que experimenté el temor de perderte._

_Por eso, volveré a nacer entre tus brazos._

_Volveré a nacer, por mí._

El demonio que manipulaba el fuego se encontraba revisando su transmisor, aquel aparato que le servía para comunicarse con la base, recibir órdenes, entre otras cosas. No estaba recibiendo señal alguna y eso le preocupaba. Tan ensimismado se encontraba en su tarea, que no se percató de que la regadera que emitía un constante sonido de agua cayendo se había detenido y un ser alado se encontraba junto a él, mirándolo, riéndose en sus adentros por la exhibición de destreza que tan graciosa le resultaba.

-Te veo de muy mal humor—dijo el cantante al oído del demonio de negro llamando su atención—. ¿Te dijeron que fueras al trabajo?

-No...—Tomó una copa de vino y sonrió— no es nada.

-Pero...—con uno de sus dedos tocó el transmisor—te noto algo molesto—tomó el artefacto entre sus manos—. ¿Será porque no has recibido mensaje de aquel detective?—el joven de negro sólo le miró con los ojos abiertos—. ¡Lo sabía!—sonrió ante su acierto, tomó algo de jabón liquido con delicioso aroma y comenzó a tallar la cabeza de su amante.

-¿Por qué quieres lavarme el pelo?—preguntó este un tanto indignado y curioso.

-Verás, a los animales no les gusta mostrarse inofensivos con las personas que no les agradan, pero si tú me permites lavar tu pelo, quiere decir que me quieres.

-¿Me consideras como un animal?—fue lo único que dijo, el cantante rió un poco.

-Hiei—rodeó el cuello de su amante con sus brazos—, te quiero—el demonio de negro se volvió hacia él y lo acercó más hacia sí—. Quisiera estar contigo para siempre...

-Y así será, para siempre—Kuronue bajó la mirada, la cual se encontraba muy triste.

-Ojalá que así sea...—una lágrima, camuflada con el agua, cayó junto con el resto del líquido de la bañera.

"4".-.-.-."4"

La niña, sentada en su cama y mirándose en un enorme espejo que se encontraba adyacente a ella, hablaba con voz queda y apenas audible mientras que acariciaba el cristal suavemente con sus jóvenes manos.

-Puedo saber en que está pensando "A"—sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco—, ella cree que regresaré al laboratorio porque no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo sola—se acercó más a su reflejo y vio a su hermana en él—; pero no regresaré—se inclinó un poco más hacia delante—. Es lo mismo estar juntas que una sola, "A"...

¡CRASH!

El cristal se encontraba completamente roto, la niña se había recargado demasiado en él observando la imagen de su hermana y el adorno no soportó el peso. Ella se encontraba recogiendo los trozos del vidrio roto cuando Yusuke entró en la habitación.

-Perdóname—dijo ella de inmediato—, me caí encima del espejo—su mano derecha se encontraba rodeada de sangre, el cristal la había herido.

-Dame tu mano derecha—dijo después de haber tomado una caja que se encontraba no muy lejos de él.

Ella se puso de pie con la mirada clavada en el suelo y se acercó a él; de la caja salieron vendas, varios medicamentos, desinfectantes, entre otras cosas más, el detective se encontraba vendando la herida de la niña.

-Eres un experto—comentó ella al no sentir mucho dolor al momento de sentir las vendas sobre su piel—¿estás acostumbrado por el trabajo?—levantó un poco la mirada para verle, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna volvió a bajarla—. Perdóname, no quería molestarte—comenzó a decir—, pero sólo hablaba con "A" y "B"... es diferente tratar a otra persona.

-Descuida—habló por fin con voz serena.

-¿Eh?—lo miró, curiosa.

-No es ninguna molestia—suspiró—¿necesito responderte para que hables?—tono de voz amable.

-No es eso.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras.

-Si...—sonrió; era una sonrisa pequeña, pero linda.

Al mismo tiempo en que ella sonreía, una mueca de disgusto se formaba en la faz de su hermana, ella se encontraba aun en aquella jaula y su estado emocional se estaba alterando.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta, "C"?—decía irritada—. ¿Cómo puedes estar contenta, si no estoy a tu lado?—su mirada se entrecerró llena de disgusto—. Además, soy la única que sabe todo sobre ti, "C"—terminó por cerrar sus ojos, frustrada.

"4".-.-.-."4"

Kurama abrió sus ojos, las palabras del trébol de tres hojas cercano a ella aún resonaban en su mente.

-No existe nadie que pueda comprender perfectamente a otra persona—se encontraba sentado en una alta rama y trató de mirar hacia el exterior—; ni siquiera yo...

"4".-.-.-."4"

_Mientras viejas conchas del mar se trozan... corren lágrimas en la mejilla de un recién nacido._

Recitaba Kuronue en aquel club, Hiei estaba lejos del escenario, detrás de todo el publico, expectante de su amante y comunicándose al fin con su compañero.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien—decía sorprendido—¿estás en tu casa pero aún sigues trabajando?

-Son órdenes del sabio Shuu—dijo como única respuesta.

-Ya veo.

_Y mis alas te abrazan fuertemente._

-Hace mucho que no tomo un descanso, así que aprovecharé unos días para estar con Kuronue—comentó apoyándose en una pared y cruzándose de brazos.

-Como no se trata de una misión importante, puedes estar tranquilo.

-En pocas palabras, 'no tienes que alarmarte'¿cierto?—sonrió con ironía.

-Si...

-Volveré a nacer, por ti—cantó Yukina sentada en un sillón enseguida de Yusuke—. Qué bonita canción—el detective sólo la observó—. Discúlpeme, pero es que puedo escuchar la canción de cerca, sin necesidad de ponerme los audífonos—él sólo la observó, retiró el auricular de su oído y lo observó un rato—. ¿Es un cantante famoso?

-Aún no ha debutado.

-Ya veo... pero...—abrazó sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos— es una canción muy hermosa—sonrió.

_Volveré a nacer..._

Yusuke conectó su rastreador a una radio que se encontraba cerca y un holograma con la imagen de Kuronue cantando apareció sobre el aparato, eso hizo que la niña girara su cabeza y mirara a su protector.

_...entre tus brazos._

-Gracias...—le dijo colocándose a un lado suyo y sonriéndole.

_Volveré a nacer... entre tus brazos._

Kurama, en su jaula, recitaba la canción de Kuronue, en aquella apariencia de ser blanco que adoptaba en ciertas ocasiones; el cabello plateado brillaba hermosamente y las ropas blancas eran igual de hermosas.

_Mientras viejas conchas del mar se trozan... corren lágrimas en la mejilla de un recién nacido._

_Mis alas te abrazan fuertemente._

-Puedo ver que esa niña que salió de la jaula se divierte mucho, pero la otra niña está furiosa.

En otra jaula, un sentimiento amargo era sentido por una niña solitaria con una expresión desagradable en el rostro, el odio, desprecio y la ira estaban claramente marcados en su faz.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan contenta si no estoy a su lado?—miró la palma de su mano con desprecio—. ¿Por qué?

"4".-.-.-."4"

_Quiero volver a nacer... entre tus brazos._

_Volveré a nacer... por mí._

Cantaba el holograma de Kuronue, la niña se encontraba mirando la ciudad desde la amplia ventana que tenía frene a sí, sus brazos, bajo su cara, le proporcionaban una mejor postura para meditar y la lluvia era también un elemento relajante que se agregaba al suave ambiente que la rodeaba.

-Y dime¿cómo sigue "C"?—preguntaba el anciano líder del congreso al detective.

-No hay ningún cambio en especial—respondió Yusuke, no se encontraba cerca del trébol de tres hojas.

-Desde muy pequeña, "C" siempre fue una niña muy dócil y nunca mostró agresividad hacia los demás—comentaba el sabio—; en cambio "A" es muy distinta, es muy inestable en sus emociones. "A" aún no sabe sobre la existencia del trébol de cuatro hojas, por eso, ella piensa que "C" es el único ser capaz de igualar sus poderes y dudo mucho que guarde ese secreto por más tiempo—hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Además... los niños de tres hojas no pueden vivir mucho tiempo fuera del laboratorio.

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

_Volveré a nacer, por ti._

Yusuke abrió levemente una puerta que se encontraba cerca de él y se asomó para ver a su protegida apoyada en sus rodillas mirando hacia la ventana, su expresión se suavizó y la música llegó a sus oídos.

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos..._

Caminó unos pasos, colocándose a unos dos metros de la chica sin dejar de verla, ella no giraba su mirada y seguía casi igual de ensimismada viendo la ventana.

-¿Quieres estar afuera?—preguntó el detective.

-No...—un hilillo de voz.

_Volveré a nacer, por mí._

-Sólo pensaba—comenzó a decir entrecerrando sus ojos con tristeza— que habiendo tantas luces a mi alrededor, no existe una que brille para mí...—Yusuke caminó mientras ella hablaba y se colocó a su lado, de pie—. Y siempre será así...

"4".-.-.-."4"

-¡Ten cuidado!—decía el ser de cabellos de plata, inmediatamente, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, el trébol de tres hojas que aún permanecía en su jaula se aferraba a su hombro derecho con mucha fuerza—. ¡La otra niña de tres hojas puede hacerte daño!

"4".-.-.-."4"

-"A" se acerca—dijo la niña en compañía del detective con su mano vendada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Donde Kuronue estaba cantando, su imagen se fue distorsionando hasta desaparecer por completo dejando un sonido sordo y seco interrumpiendo la melodía; una nueva imagen se fue formando, un par de pequeños pies descalzos, una bata de laboratorio, una copia exacta del trébol de tres hojas que se encontraba enseguida de Yusuke.

-¿Es un holograma?—preguntó el protector.

-No...—respondió lentamente la nueva entidad fríamente—. Soy real.

El detective preparó su mano derecha, hizo un arma con aquella mano y desde su dedo índice un rayo de luz se disparó contra la otra niña de tres hojas sin dar en el blanco puesto que su transportación no estaba completa; ya se estaba preparando para un segundo disparo en cuanto ella 'llegara' por completo.

-Espera—dijo su protegida deteniéndolo.

-¿Por qué no te pones triste con mi ausencia?—cuestionó la otra niña recién transportada y de frente a su hermana.

-Claro que me siento triste...—aclaró con la mayor sinceridad posible.

-Entonces¿por qué?—rudeza en sus palabras, no recibió respuesta—. ¿Porque él está contigo?—su mirada se dirigió a Yusuke quien observaba desde una distancia prudente, la mirada de la intrusa se tornó cruel y despiadada al enfocarse en su rival—. ¿Ya no me necesitas porque él está contigo?—preguntó girándose hacia el detective.

-¡No, no es eso!—la otra niña intentó llamar la atención de su hermana, pero su guardián ya estaba preparando el segundo rayo de ataque.

Se escuchó un crujido en la pared y un gemido de dolor por parte del detective, la intrusa de tres hojas lo había lastimado; un corte se mostraba a lo largo de su brazo derecho y se extendía por detrás de él cortando la pared y las ropas del adulto, la sangre apareció manchando la piel y el suelo inmediatamente. La niña corrió y se colocó frente a su protector con ambos brazos extendidos, protegiéndolo de un nuevo ataque.

-Hazte a un lado, "C"—se escuchaba el gotear de la sangre en la habitación—. Lo mataré...—sus ojos brillaban— tal y como lo hice con "B"—su mirada se afligió notablemente sin abandonar aquella expresión de ira—. Tú tienes la culpa, "C", por no verme sólo a mí; tú fuiste muy amable con "B"...

-"A"...—ahora se veía más decidida— si vuelves a matar a alguien más...—tomó un poco de valor— te juro que me quitaré la vida...

-¡NOOO!—gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazando a su hermana desesperadamente.

-"A", escúchame...—comenzó a hablar tranquilamente— la razón por la que estábamos encerradas era porque estábamos juntas, pero si vivimos por separado, no será necesario regresar a ese lugar—correspondió un poco al abrazo.

Su gemela, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se separó un poco y ambas se miraron por unos segundos, los cuales, parecieron siglos.

-Puedo saber todo lo que tú piensas, "C"—dijo al fin con la voz entrecortada—, y sé que si te llevo ahí de regreso, morirás...—ambas se tomaron de las manos, delicadamente.

-Déjame aquí...—pidió, suplicando.

-¿Me quieres?—preguntó con necesidad.

-Si...—respondió de inmediato.

-¿Mucho?

-Si...

-¿Para siempre?

-Si...

-Si llegas a querer a alguien más que a mí, acabaré con esa persona; y si tú mueres, "C", tampoco se lo perdonaré...—volvió a abrazarla, cálidamente—. Aunque estemos lejos, siempre sabré lo que sientes, "C", sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, ya que nosotras somos los únicos tréboles de tres hojas y así, viviremos juntas...

-Nos vemos, hermana...—le dio un beso a su hermana en una de sus húmedas mejillas, separándose y tomándola de las manos.

-Lo sé—comenzó a transportarse de nuevo—, adiós...—desapareció.

Yusuke, quien no articuló palabra en todo ese tiempo, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, terminando sentado; la niña se giró hacia él, llorando, se le acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras que el llanto la embargaba por completo.

-Perdóname...—dijo entre sollozos— enseguida dejaré de llorar—ocultó su rostro en las ropas de su protector.

-¿Seguirás llorando si escuchas una respuesta?—preguntó con voz suave.

-No...

-Entonces, haz lo que quieras—y la rodeó con el brazo que no estaba manchado de sangre evitando ensuciarla con ella.

-Gracias...

"4".-.-.-."4"

La niña se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama suave y cálida; el detective, a su lado, se comunicaba con el anciano líder de la asamblea.

-Parece que "A" se marchó—comentó el anciano.

-Si...—respondió Yusuke dejando de mirar a su protegida.

-¿Y "C"...?

-Se separó de "A" para seguir viviendo.

-Es exactamente lo que me dijo "A"—tomó aire—. Si se trata de un niño de tres hojas, nosotros los sabios podemos tener control sobre él; sin embargo, hay que mantenerlo vigilado. Es muy difícil mantener controlada a "A", por su inestabilidad emocional, pero veo que "C" es la única que puede tranquilizarla.

-¿A dónde la trasladarán?

-De seguro a una institución en donde no tenga contacto con el exterior—una pausa corta—. ¿Se parecerá a las instalaciones en donde se encuentra el trébol de las cuatro hojas?

-Lo único que desean es que no tenga contacto con el exterior¿cierto...? Este departamento es de uso privado y su seguridad es infalible.

-Tú eres un trébol de dos hojas—dijo el anciano, el detective miró su mano herida ya limpia de sangre, un trébol de dos hojas se encontraba tatuado en la muñeca de la mano derecha, justo encima de las venas—, no podemos dejar que permanezcas con uno de tres. Dos más tres, igual a cinco. Sus poderes superarán a los sabios de la asamblea superior.

-Implantaré un explosivo dentro de mi cuerpo—dio como respuesta inmediata el trébol de dos hojas—; el botón detonador, estará bajo el control de la asamblea superior. De esa forma, si hay problemas con la niña de tres hojas, o conmigo, podrán deshacerse de nosotros al instante—silencio por unos minutos.

-Pero tendremos que colocártelo en la cabeza—dijo al fin—. No existe ninguna institución médica militar que pueda resucitar a un sujeto que perdió la cabeza.

-Es verdad—aceptó con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo haces?—inquirió el anciano—. ¿Porque tú eres un trébol que surgió de aquel proyecto?

-No—la verdad—. Pensé que ese sería un método más practico para acabar con la amenaza, señor.

-Apuesto que en el pasado, jamás se te hubiera ocurrido esto—rió un poco el viejo—. Veo que has cambiado desde que llegó ese compañero tuyo—Yusuke no dijo nada—. Los niños de tres hojas, no pueden vivir lejos del laboratorio—reanudó la conversación nuevamente—, su proceso de envejecimiento avanzará rápidamente... sólo le quedan cinco años de vida.

-Si, lo sé—miró nuevamente su trébol y después a la niña.

"4".-.-.-."4"

-Gracias por todo—decía la niña al detective—. Quiero comunicarme con el sabio Shuu, no sé qué hacer a partir de ahora—miró hacia el suelo, abochornada.

-Quédate aquí—le respondió éste, sonriendo. Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eh...?

-Si no piensas salir, la asamblea superior no interferirá en tu vida.

-Pero...—dijo mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Yusuke— tú eres un trébol de dos hojas—lo miró a los ojos nuevamente—, si me quedo aquí, te causaré muchos problemas.

-¿Cómo...¿Quieres causarlos?

-No, pero...—decidió guardar silencio.

-¿Prefieres estar en otra parte?

-No... Me gusta estar aquí—apretó suavemente la mano que sostenía con las dos suyas.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras.

-Si...—sonrió suavemente mientras que sus facciones se relajaron haciéndola ver como la niña que era, feliz y saludable.

"4".-.-.-."4"

-¡Vaya...! Pensé que no te comunicarías conmigo—decía Hiei a Yusuke—. Por tu culpa tuve que hacerme cargo de todo—cargaba unas enormes bolsas con un montón de comida recién comprada del centro comercial—. Le prometí a Kuro que hoy cocinaría, siempre y cuando todo salga bien, pero como no estoy seguro, tú serás el primero en probar la comida—se quejaba, sin embargo, su mirada se enfocó en la niña—. ¿Y esto...?—dijo al reparar en ella—. Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban los niños. Soy Hiei Jaganshi... pero puedes llamarme Hiei—dijo a la pequeña—¿cómo te llamas tú?—preguntó tratando de ser amable.

-Se llama Yukina—intervino el detective de inmediato, la niña volteó a verlo.

-Ya veo...—su mirada en la pequeña— ella es uno de los colores prohibidos—suspiró y se dio la vuelta—. ¡Mucho gusto, Yukina!—comenzó a caminar con todas sus cosas en brazos—. Bueno, hay que cocinar—ambos vieron alejarse al demonio de negro y pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Si no tienes iluminación—decía el trébol de dos hojas al de tres—, busca una luz para iluminarte—le entregó una lámpara pequeña, que podía brindarle un suave rastro de luz y calor. Aceptó el amable gesto y tomó la linterna, después Yusuke se alejó.

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

En su habitación encendió un cerillo.

_Así como el color escarlata, obtenido de una llamarada que no debe extinguirse, que no debe perderse..._

El cerillo, encendido con una pequeña luz azul y naranja, encendió la lámpara.

_Los pensamientos que se crean en mi mente, no deben ser disipados, ni destruidos..._

Ella sonrió al ver la luz que era emanada desde tan cerca de ella, brillando suavemente; sonrió y cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad sintiendo el calor.

_Tú, me vigilarás desde esta pequeña cuna, comenzando desde el principio... volveré a nacer, por mí._

_Y naceré entre tus brazos._

"4".-.-.-."4"

-Ya veo, has vuelto a renacer—decía Kurama— de "C" a Yukina.

_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

Una mirada triste en el rostro del trébol de cuatro hojas.

-Quisiera renacer en algo más que un trébol de cuatro hojas...

"4".-.-.-."4"

_Si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas... hallarás la felicidad._

_Pero¿sabes? Seguramente no lo encontrarás._

_Porque la felicidad se encuentra en silencio, guardada en una jaula._

_El trébol de cuatro hojas, nunca será de nadie..._

_¿Qué te parece si te adueñas de un trébol de tres hojas?_

"4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4".-.-.-."4"

Tiempo de llegada... 3 de agosto, jueves, 3:53 p.m.

_**Volveré a nacer, por ti. Mandaré mi pasado en**_

_**pequeñas nubes ondulantes. Mientras que mi futuro,**_

_**dejaré que el viento se lo lleve,**_

_**sin temor, sin prisas, sin detenerse...**_

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

_**Volveré a nacer, por mí. Una vez más,**_

_**esperando nacer, dentro del huevo dorado...**_

_**Una vez más, volaré con mis hermosas alas plateadas.**_

_**Sin desesperación, sin resignación, seguiré aquí...**_

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

_**Volveré a nacer, por ti, convirtiendo la dicha que**_

_**tuve al conocerte, en un tenue resplandor de luz...**_

_**Y aquella triste despedida que se transformará en suave lluvia...**_

**_Como aquella pequeña flor de color añil que florece_**

**_entre las tenues sombras..._**

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

_**Dejo que te acerques a mí, y tomes mi mano...**_

_**Nuestros caminos se entrelazarán, como nuestros corazones,**_

_**de una manera tan fuerte que jamás se separarán...**_

_**Volveré a nacer, por mí.**_

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

**_Sin cerrar nuestros ojos, sin soltarnos las manos..._**

**_Abrazando la fuerza del pensamiento y la_**

**_debilidad del deseo..._**

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí. La razón por la que no me_**

**_sentía solo, era porque no valoraba la felicidad de_**

**_tenerte a mi lado..._ _Pero comprendí el dolor de_**

_**la soledad hasta que experimenté el temor**_

**_de perderte_.**

_**Por eso, volveré a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí. Mientras viejas conchas_**

**_del mar se trozan, corren lágrimas por la mejilla_**

**_de un recién nacido... Y mis alas te abrazan_**

**_fuertemente. Volveré a nacer, por ti._**

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

_**Tus caricias y tu voz me harán olvidarlo todo,**_

_**rompiendo las cadenas que mantienen**_

_**atados a mi corazón y a mis pies.**_

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

**_Volveré a nacer, por ti. Así como el color escarlata,_**

**_obtenido de una llamarada, que no debe extinguirse,_**

**_que no debe perderse... Los pensamientos que se crean_**

**_en mi mente, no deben ser disipados,_**

**_ni tampoco destruidos... tú me vigilarás desde_**

**_esta pequeña cuna, comenzando desde el principio._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí,_**

_**y naceré entre tus brazos.**_

* * *

He aquí el final de la historia, y seh, es confusa, si no le entendieron mandenme un review y tratare de responder a las dudas, la historia de "Clover" es confusa, incluso con el manga te quedas con cara de: 'What...?' y uno espera que sean mas tomos, pero, cuatro tréboles, cuatro capis n.n yo me siento feliz porque ya aprendi como rayos se le hace para poder poner los acentos a esta maquina rara y si no los pongo ahorita es porque me da un monton de flojera -o- y no me critiquen ¬o¬

Me gustaria agradecer a algunas personas por sus reviews n.n

**Hiyu DJaganshi-** Pues, ocmo pudiste ver, Ku-chan si se murio o-oU pero, se murio feliz n.n eso creo o-oUUU el caso es que esta muertito pero sale en los cuatro tomos asi que... n.n espero que te haya gustado, el fic se termino en un mes si te fijaste, este capitulo (el ultimo) lo termine el mismo dia en que lo publique (seh, me dio flojera y me estuve haciendo mensa hasta que ya se me llego el dia de publicar y me sente tooooooooda la mañana en la sala de mi casa con la pc en las piernas y escribiendo como loca hasta que termine xD). Los poderes de Kurama... realmente nunca supe que tan fuertes eran, pero el chico si hizo un monton de cosas o.o lo elegi a él como el personaje que representaba a Suu, la niña que en el manga era el trebol de cuatro hojas por la transformacion... o-o a ella le salian alas, Kurama se transformaba en el Youko xD pues... no me quedaba mucho por escoger y se que las personalidades de los personajes no encajan del todo, pero... ni modo xP espero que te haya gustado n.n y sep, es triste x.x pero, pues... quien sabe que paso despues con Hiei y los demas... o-oU

**Yuki Hiyama-** Mira, Yuki! Ya termine! non a ti si te gusta este fic y me preguntas lo que quieras por el msn, ya sabes que me tienes para todo lo que quieras n.n

**Daniela Minamino-** Seh, el KuroxHiei estuvo medio raro, pero, nu me salio otra cosa .o.U espero que el fic te haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena n.n muchas gracias por el review! non

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon-** Espero que este fic te haya gustado mucho, mucho owo "Clover" es uns historia muy bonita y a mi tambien me gusta mucho n.n te agradezco como no tienes idea el review que me mandaste y he aqui la respuesta n.n si no te has leido todos los tomos, creo que ya sabes lo que lleva y como termina, te quedas con la duda pero esta lindap n¬n

**Sonya-chanchan17-** Oie, claro que voy a continuar todos mis fics! Solo que me quede corta de inspiracion (mi mugre musa me abandono bien feo y aparte la escuela esta moliendome bien genial xoxU); ya tengo toda la historia ideada en mi cabecita de los dos fics que mas te gustan, es solo que me detiene la falta de tiempo, (la flojera n.nUUU), y los pequeños detalles que ya ves como nos friegan la vida y nos impiden avanzar rapido. Pero, ya me esforzare por tratar de ir mas rapido n.n gracias por el review! non

**Shady10-** Seh, aka ya no vas a tener que comprarte los demas tomos, me copie los dialogos tal cual vienen y las canciones tambien xD la historia en si no esta tan mala aunque te deja con un monton de dudas en la cabeza oxo

**angellight23-** Muchas gracias! En verdad, muchas gracias! espero que te haya gustado el fic completo y que hayas disfrutado todos y cada uno de sus capitulos, gracias por el review! n.n

**Rockergirl-sk-** Si... la historia esta muy bonita n.n espero que todo el fic te haya gustado, son solo cuatro mangas de "Clover" pero es genial el diseño y todo el desarrollo de la historia n.n gracias por el review!

**Youko Alukard-** Si, es triste, pero, tiene sus buenos ratos; espero que te haya gustado todo el manga completo n.n

Agradesco a todos los lectores que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo a la lectura de esta pequeña historia y a mi estilo de redaccion; en verdad, gracias n.n


End file.
